Gol D Stern
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Stern, fille d'Ace et Robin,15 ans, décide qu'il est temps pour elle d'aller à l'aventure. Avec Dimitri, son meilleur ami un peu peureux, elle quitte l'île de Mihawk pour aller à la rencontre de son destin. Il lui faudra éviter la marine, dirigée par Akainu et surtout le mystérieux colonel Neska a qui elle semble étrangement liée...Mais son pire ennemi, c'est peut-être elle-même...
1. Prologue

**Avant de commencer cette histoire je tiens à préciser qu'elle est la suite de ma fiction Portgas D Stern. Afin de vous remémorer mes différents oc je vais vous en faire la liste puis je commencerais l'histoire de Gol D Stern.**

**Mes différents OC :**

**Gol D Stern : fille d'Ace et Robin, anciennement appelée Portgas D Stern, son fruit du démon lui permet de matérialiser n'importe quelle personne de son sang qu'elle soit vivante ou morte. Elle a 15 ans et une prime de 1000000berris.**

**Dimitri : fils d'un marchand de jouets, ses parents ont été tués par la Marine. Son fruit du démon lui permet de contrôler l'eau mais comme tout possesseur d'un fruit du démon il ne peut pas nager. C'est le meilleur ami de Stern et il a également 15 ans. Sa prime est de 20 000 000Berris.**

**Colonel Neska : neveu de l'amiral Akainu même s'il ne le sait pas. Il a déjà affronté Stern et c'est à lui qu'on a confié le soin de la capturé. Il n'a pas de fruit du démon mais manie l'épée avec une dextérité peu commune. Il a 20 ans.**

**Colonel Territo : assassin de Robin, il a hérité du fruit du démon d'Ace. **

**Ann et Jack Kidd : les deux jumeaux de Kidd et Perona. Ils ont 9 ans.**

**Lord Neska : père du colonel ci-dessus, c'est un pirate qui épousa la sœur d'Akainu. On ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu.**

**De plus je remercie Florette, ShaunyBlackSheep, yui et manon coste, sans qui je n'aurais peut-être pas fait cette suite. Je remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review pour Portgas D Stern.**

_Une île quelque part dans l'océan_

Garp était assis sur son lit, le regard songeur. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie et cela le rendait mélancolique. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il aurait voulu changer…On le considérait comme un héros mais il n'avait pas réussi à éduquer son fils et surtout il n'avait pas réussi à protéger le fils de Gol D Roger. Il avait laissé mourir l'enfant qu'on avait laissé sous sa protection et il pouvait difficilement se le pardonner. Depuis l'exécution d'Ace, il n'avait plus rien fait, dégoûté de lui-même et il avait même quitté la marine. Il s'était réfugié dans une île perdue, loin de tout, toutefois Akainu l'avait mis sous surveillance. L'amiral en chef craignait qu'il cherche à protéger son fils et son petit-fils.

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Monkey D Garp, Akainu fit son entrée dans les appartements de l'ancien Vice-amiral. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard puis Akainu déclara :

« D'après Sengoku tu saurais quelque chose à propos de Neska ?

- Quel Neska ? Le mari de ta sœur ou leur fils ?

- Le mari, celui qui m'a volé Mélianne. Cet infâme pirate…

- Lord Neska…, en effet j'ai des informations sur lui. Je sais que sa famille a toujours été opposée au Gouvernement mondial pour la simple raison qu'ils descendent du peuple Nira. Mais je pense que vous le savez déjà…Ce que j'ai appris c'est que les Neska ont prêté serment d'allégeance à la famille de Portgas D Rouge. Un serment de sang...

- Comment ? Mais alors mon neveu peut se mettre sous les ordres de cette Stern ?!

- Oui…mais comme je pense que vous avez détruit toutes les traces de son ascendance vous courez peu de risque qu'il vous trahisse, murmura Garp. Mais s'il apprenait d'où il vient... Pire s'il apprenait que vous avez tué son père...

- C'était un criminel ! Il méritait la mort !

- Certes, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de l'exécuter devant les yeux de sa femme, votre propre sœur ! Qui s'est suicidée juste après… Vous avez tué la seule personne que vous aimiez !

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt » protesta Akainu mais il y avait des regrets dans sa voix.

L'amiral en chef prit alors congé de Garp, il se sentait mal. Melianne, sa petite sœur était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et il avait causé sa mort. Pour se racheter il avait protégé Almir, son neveu mais si jamais celui-ci décidait de se rallier à la piraterie alors…

_Ile de Mihawk_

Stern ne tenait plus en place, le lendemain elle partait à l'aventure et cette idée l'enthousiasmait profondément. Elle courrait dans tous les sens, inspectait la barque dans laquelle ils allaient commencés leur aventure avec un esprit critique. Ses yeux ne cessaient de regarder l'océan, elle n'avait pas quitté l'île depuis la mort de sa mère…Ses yeux s'embuèrent soudain, alors qu'elle repensait à Nico Robin. Comme elle lui manquait! Perona avait bien essayé de combler le vide mais ce n'était pas pareil, personne ne pouvait remplacer sa mère. Quand ses larmes se furent écoulés, la jeune fille se releva et alla dans sa chambre. Là elle trouva le pantin de bois qu'un jeune garçon lui avait offert, il y a longtemps de cela. Son esprit s'égara alors dans le passé, jusqu'à une visite dans un atelier de jouet et à sa rencontre avec un petit garçon blond aux yeux avec des reflets violets. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, Dimitri était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher.

La jeune fille finit par aller à la bibliothèque où elle trouva Dimitri. Le jeune homme assis par terre, se demandait quel livre il devait emporter. Gol D Stern sourit, Dimitri était une véritable maison ambulante. Il avait besoin de livre mais avant cela il avait également fait un sac avec tous ses outils de menuisier. Dimitri remarqua alors sa présence et il lui sourit.

Stern déclara :

« Alors mon second vous avez fait votre choix ?

- Pas encore mon capitaine, et vous ?

- Moi ? Je n'emporte que le strict nécessaire tu sais bien !

- Tu veux dire le frigo entier ? se moqua Dimitri.

- Tss, je ne suis pas une goinfre !

- Ah bon, qu'es-ce que tu es alors?» s'enquit le jeune blond.

Elle le regarda avec un air menaçant puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Stern avait le même appétit que son père et son oncle et cela ne dérangeait personne. Au contraire, cela la rendait plus vivante, car parfois Dimitri avait l'impression irrationnelle d'être en présence d'une déesse. Stern ne laissait jamais personne voir ses faiblesses et cela blessait un peu son meilleur ami. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la protéger mais elle ne le laissait pas faire.

_Bateau du colonel Neska_

Le colonel Almir Neska regarda l'océan, sourit avant de se tourner vers son second, Lil Alberg et murmura :

« Demain, demain elle sera là. Alors nous nous affronterons à nouveau...

- Comment le savez-vous mon colonel ?

- Je le sais, je le sens et mon sang bouillonne à l'idée de l'affronter de nouveau. Jamais aucun épéiste n'a réussi à me tenir tête comme elle l'a fait. En vérité, Lil je n'aurais de repos que lorsque je la reverrais. »

Son second le regarda tristement, Almir était obsédé par Stern. Il parlait sans cesse d'elle, et quand il s'entraînait, c'était contre l'ombre de la jeune fille. Lil Alberg était le mieux placé pour s'en rendre compte, il était son meilleur ami. Même si, depuis qu'Almir avait rencontré Stern tout avait changé…

Cependant, si le colonel Neska disait qu'ils la rencontreraient demain, alors c'était sûrement vrai. Lil sentait qu'entre la pirate et le marine il y avait un lien inexplicable.

**A suivre**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**** Le départ**

Dimitri portant trois immenses sacs, finit par arriver et il déposa ses bagages dans leur embarcation. Stern le suivait, les yeux perdus dans le ciel. Ils vérifièrent que tout tenaient dans la barque puis ils firent leur adieu à Perona.

Perona regarda les deux jeunes gens avec tristesse. Peu à peu, jour après jour, elle s'était attachée à eux. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'était plus l'insensible princesse fantôme. Elle ouvrit les bras et serra Dimitri contre elle. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme, car celui-ci avait une tête de plus de qu'elle. Il avait bien grandi depuis cette tragique journée où elle l'avait rencontré. Finalement elle lui souhaita « bon voyage » et se détacha de lui. Un immense sourire éclairait leur deux visages et surtout la princesse des fantômes observa la lueur de malice dans les yeux du jeune blond, la même que celle qu'il avait quand il était petit.

Ensuite elle se tourna vers Stern mais la jeune femme ne lui adressa qu'un simple sourire. Perona lui répondit mais son cœur se serra. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Stern ne se laissait aller aucune tendresse et elle avait barricadé son cœur. Seul Dimitri arrivait parfois avoir des marques d'affections de la part de la jeune fille. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait plus d'émotions, au contraire. Un jour, la mère d'Ann et Jack, à la recherche de ses enfants, avait découvert la jeune femme qui pleurait contre un arbre. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir la consoler mais elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'aucun de ses mots ne pouvait soulager la douleur de Stern. La fille d'Ace et Robin ne l'écoutait jamais vraiment. Toutefois on pouvait quand même dire que Stern ne s'empêchait jamais de rire et qu'elle avait parfois une conduite un peu enfantine comme Luffy...Son oncle adoré qu'elle voulait absolument revoir.

Comme si elle devinait les pensées de Perona, Gol D Stern déclara:

« Perona…Tout va bien, nous sommes assez fort pour nous débrouiller seul maintenant.

- Je sais, sourit la femme aux cheveux roses. Je ne le sais que trop bien mais…

- Perona, il ne nous arrivera rien, promit Dimitri.

- Je l'espère de tout cœur » murmura finalement Perona.

Dimitri sourit, et au même instant deux enfants sautèrent sur le jeune blond. Ann et Jack adoraient le jeune homme et ils lui crièrent qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir sans eux. Dimitri demanda à Perona de raisonner ses enfants mais la jeune mère ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la silhouette qui entrait dans la barque. Les longs cheveux bruns de Stern, encadraient le plus beau des visages malgré une cicatrice qui barrait sa joue. Son corps n'avait rien à envié à son visage, svelte et musclé, elle pourrait devenir mannequin. Mais cette beauté saisissante n'avait aucun sens si on ne croisait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient un puits sans fond où la tristesse et le doute étaient maîtres. Quand Stern parlait à quelqu'un de son projet de vie, il y avait des flammes dans ses yeux et tous pensaient qu'elle était certaine de devenir la reine des océans…Mais ceux qui la connaissait, savait que cela n'était qu'une façade et que la jeune femme, comment ses parents avant elle, se demandait si sa vie valait la peine d'être vécu…

Enfin les jumeaux se détachèrent de Dimitri et celui-ci monta dans la barque. Puis à l'aide de son fruit du démon, il fit avancer la barque. Perona et ses enfants leur firent un signe de la main puis ils rentrèrent au château.

Dimitri et Stern se regardèrent et la jeune fille s'exclama :

« Ca y est, on est partis ! Une page de notre vie se tourne.

-Je trouve cela dommage que ni Shanks ni Mihawk n'est été là pour notre départ.

- Shanks est un des quatre empereurs, il a autre chose à faire quant à Œil de Faucon, les adieux larmoyants ce n'est pas trop son style.

- Je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup…, déclara Dimitri.

- N'importe quoi ! Et puis cessons de parler du passé alors que l'avenir nous tend les bras.

- Comme tu veux, alors si une voyante arrivait sur notre bateau que lui demanderais-tu ?

- Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir commencer à manger ? J'ai une de ces faims !

- Stern, soupira Dimitri.

- Non, je lui demanderais plutôt si Perona a raison…

- A propos de quoi ? s'enquit le garçon.

- C'est un secret, mais un jour peut-être je te le dirais »

Dimitri fit la moue, mima une grande tristesse, la menaça mais Stern ne lui révéla rien. Le jeune blond soupira, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir à quel pensait. Il n'aimait pas non plus qu'elle ai des secrets avec d'autres personnes que lui… En faites, il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit proche de qui que ce soit d'autre… Quand le jeune comprit cela, il s'en voulu. Stern n'était pas à lui, elle était libre d'être avec qui elle voulait. Pourtant la jalousie était là, tapie au plus profond de son cœur…Et Perona était une femme! Dimitri soupira, puisque ils vivaient reclus, cette jalousie n'avait jamais posé grand problème mais maintenant qu'ils parcouraient le monde...Et puis d'autre membre arriveraient dans l'équipage...

Stern le regardait, essayant de comprendre quelle pensée l'animait. Puis son regard dévia sur le bateau de la marine qui se trouvait entre eux et leur chemin. Elle secoua son ami et lui dit :

« Ils sont là…Je ne croyais pas à avoir à les affronter aussi vite.

- On ne les affrontera pas, mon capitaine, répliqua son second.

- Comment ça ? » s'étonna le capitaine Stern.

* * *

« Barque en vue » s'exclama l'homme de la vigie.

A peine, entendit-il ses mots qu' Almir Neska couru chercher sa longue-vue. Il était toujours aussi pressé quand il revint sur le pont. Puis il pointa son instrument vers le petit point noir et son cœur rata un battement. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était elle, Stern. Il ordonna aussitôt qu'on se dirige vers eux.

Lil Alberg lui prit alors la longue-vue des mains et observa les passagers de la petite embarcation. L'homme était blond, et il avait un sourire niais sur le visage. La femme, quant à elle était époustouflante. Elle dégageait une impression de beauté mais également de dangerosité comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lil soupira, il venait de comprendre pourquoi son capitaine était obsédé par elle.

Almir Neska se tourna alors vers son second et lui demanda :

"Quand penses-tu?

- Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu personne de pareil. "

* * *

Dimitri sourit, et resta tranquille. Quand le bateau s'approcha d'eux, il resta tranquille. Puis quand leur embarcation toucha celle de la Marine, il allait mettre son plan en action sauf que Stern avait déjà sauté sur le bateau de leurs ennemis, l'épée à la main.

La jeune fille tourbillonnait parmi les soldats de la marine, aucun ne lui arrivant à la cheville pour le maniement des armes. Puis quelqu'un lui opposa une résistance et elle se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Almir Neska tandis qu'ils commencèrent leur combat. Un combat si précis, si technique, qu'il ressemblait à une danse. Une danse meurtrière et envoûtante qui surpris Lil Alberg. Jamais le second n'avait vu de combat aussi passionnant. Les deux capitaines enchaînaient parade et riposte, marche et retraite, rapidité et lenteur avec une facilité déconcertante. Le suspense était à son comble jusqu'au moment où une vague s'empara de Stern pour la remettre dans sa barque. Et cette même barque se mit en mouvement plus rapidement que jamais. La fille d'Ace se tourna immédiatement vers son second, l'air rageur mais celui-ci ne la regarda pas tant qu'ils ne furent pas hors de portée et hors de vue de leurs ennemis.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin en sécurité, Stern explosa :

« Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Pourquoi as-tu fuis le combat ?

- Nous ne sommes pas assez forts…

- Si c'est pour fuir à chaque fois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons quitté l'île de Mihawk.

- Stern…

- Ils vont nous prendre pour des lâches maintenant ! Et j'ai une réputation à préserver, je dois rétablir l'honneur de mes parents !

- Tu l'as vu ? s'enquit soudain Dimitri.

- Evidemment que je l'ai vu… Je me suis même battu contre lui.»

Leur discussion s'arrêta sur ses mots. Les cheveux roux d'un jeune Marine hantait leur pensée et de plus, Stern était trop en colère pour qu'ils continuent à se parler. Cependant Dimitri ajouta tout de même quelque chose :

« Nous le reverrons, je ne sais pas quand mais…nous le reverrons.

- Il est sur notre route, déclara Stern. Cela je le sais depuis le premier jour..."

Ils se regardèrent et se prirent la main comme pour se donner du courage puis un point sur l'horizon attira leur attention puis ils s'écrièrent :

"Une île! Nous allons pouvoir débarquer pour la première fois"

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

**Vos avis ?**

.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**** : Siljan**

Avec une maîtrise quasi parfaite des vagues, Dimitri fit débarquer la barque avec douceur. Puis il fit appel à son pouvoir afin de la rendre invisible. Enfin,ils se dirigèrent vers le village le plus proche. Sur leur chemin, tous s'arrêtaient pour les observer.

Dimitri se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde cependant cela n'avait pas l'air de poser trop de problème à Stern. Elle passait entre les gens sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Fière comme une reine jusqu'au moment où un enfant atterrit dans ses jambes. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser et lui sourit. Le petit garçon sourit aussi :

« Je suis désolé…C'est que ma sœur m'attend et du coup je ne faisais pas attention.

Ce n'est pas grave…Comment tu t'appelles ?

Ehsan, et vous ?

Stern. Au revoir Ehsan. »

Ehsan partit au courant et la jeune fille le suivit du regard avec tendresse. Les enfants étaient les êtres qu'elle préférait au monde, si pur, si innocent. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle en était une également jusqu'au jour où sa mère avait été tuée. Depuis ce tragique moment, elle avait perdu son innocence et un manque lancinant d'amour parental était né en elle. Ce n'était pas seulement Robin qui lui manquait mais Ace également. Jusque-là, la disparition précoce de son père dans sa vie ne lui avait pas posé trop de soucis car elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'appeler. Mais après la mort de sa mère, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas assez. Elle aurait tant désirée le connaitre en chair et en os.

Dimitri lui prit la main. Il savait à quoi elle pensait, car les mêmes pensées agitaient son esprit. Lui-aussi avait perdu ses parents et était devenu orphelin. Les deux premiers mois qu'il avait passé sur l'île de Mihawk, le jeune garçon avait été tourmenté, malade. Ce qui avait obligé Stern a refermé sa peine pour s'occuper de lui. Puis, il était allé mieux et Stern faisait comme si c'était également son cas. Les yeux de Dimitri se voilèrent. A cause de lui, son amie avait commencé à se renfermer sur elle-même. Alors qu'il avait promis à Nico Robin de veiller sur elle.

Soudain Stern demanda doucement :

« Dimitri, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Je suis prêt à exaucer tout tes vœux, mon capitaine.

Je le sais, toutefois ma demande risque de te paraître un peu étrange, en tout cas elle est inhabituelle

Stern, tu es toujours changeante et c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Mon charme ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ce serait une déclaration Dimitri ?

Bien sûr que non, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant. C'était une preuve d'amitié.

Certain aurait pu croire que tu me séduisais, le taquina-t-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse. Toutefois je ne sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon j'aimerais que tu fasses un jouet pour Ehsan. C'est cela ma requête. »

Le jeune menuisier la regarda avec un air ravi. Il n'aimait rien tant que travailler le bois. Enfin il préférait sa jolie capitaine mais cela n'était pas vraiment comparable. Il prit donc ses outils, un morceau de bois qui trainait. Puis, sous le regard admiratif de Stern et de certains passants, il donna naissance à petit loup en bois.

Sa meilleure amie lui offrit son plus beau sourire alors qu'elle lui prenait l'objet des mains. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'on puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi joli en si peu de temps. Elle resta un long moment à observer le loup de bois puis, finalement elle remercia le jeune prodige.

Après que les curieux eurent finis de se mettre en route, ils se mirent à la recherche d'Ehsan. Ils marchaient d'un pas alerte et regardait tous les gamins qu'ils croisaient mais aucun d'eux n'étaient celui qu'ils cherchaient.

Soudain, un cri attira leur attention, Stern s'en prendre le temps de réfléchir se mit à courir. Dimitri secoua la tête mais il la suivit quand même. La fille d'Ace sauvait toujours les personnes en détresse même s'il fallait risquer sa vie ou même si c'était juste une mère singe en colère contre son petit. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cet épisode de leur vie.

Quand Stern arriva sur les lieux de l'action, une auberge désaffectée, elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer la victime et à la reconnaitre. C'était le petit Ehsan à qui elle voulait donner le jouet. Deux hommes l'entouraient et le menaçaient sous les yeux ravis d'un troisième. Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour et elle sortit son épée en s'exclamant :

« Vous n'avez pas honte de vous attaquer à un enfant ! Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'honneur, battez-vous plutôt contre moi ! »

Les deux mastodontes qui entouraient Ehsan réagirent immédiatement à l'insulte et foncèrent vers elle. Elle ne mit pas une minute à les mettre à terre cependant le reste de l'équipage arrivait et elle commença à être un peu ralentie dans son sauvetage du petit garçon. Car en même temps, l'homme de derrière, qu'elle avait cru identifier comme le capitaine, s'enfuyait le gamin dans ses bras.

Dimitri s'était également engagé dans la bataille avec pour arme un bout de bois. Il n'était pas encore capable de faire apparaitre de l'eau juste de la contrôler et donc c'était son seul moyen de combat. Moyen de combat assez efficace cependant si on considérait le nombre de pirates assommés.

Les deux amis, ayant quelques secondes de répit se tournèrent vers le capitaine ennemi mais celui-ci passait déjà la porte…avant d'être embrocher sur celle-ci. Quatre couteaux le tenaient solidement attaché. Ehsan s'était dégagé de son étreinte et s'était jeté dans les bras de l'inconnue qui venait d'arriver. Une jeune femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blancs qui ressemblait un peu à Ehsan. Celle-ci enlaça l'enfant puis se tourna vers le champ de bataille où Stern et Dimitri avaient enfin réussis à se défaire de tous leurs assaillants.

L'inconnue s'approcha d'eux, puis, sous leurs yeux ébahis, s'agenouilla et murmura :

« Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

Mais c'est vous qui nous avez aidé, protesta Gol D Stern. Sans vous Ehsan aurait été enlevé par cet affreux capitaine.

Eh je ne suis pas affreux, s'exclama ledit capitaine, toujours accroché à la porte.

Oh si vous l'êtes, répliqua l'inconnue. Comme avez-vous osé vous en prendre à mon petit frère alors qu'il ne vous a rien fait.

Ehsan est votre petit frère, s'écrièrent Dimitri et Stern.

Bien sûr, au faite je ne me suis pas encore présentée, je m'appelle Siljan. Siljan Nei La.

Moi c'est Dimitri et mon amie est…

Gol D Stern, l'interrompis la concernée. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Siljan, et si je ne me trompe votre spécialité c'est les armes de jet ?

Exact, confirma Siljan avant de réaliser ce qu'avais dit la jeune fille. Gol D Stern ! Vous êtes apparenté au roi des pirates ?

Non, s'empressa de répondre Dimitri. C'est juste une coïncidence.

Je suis sa petite-fille, avoua Stern en fusillant son ami du regard. Mon père s'appelait Portgas D Ace.

Vraiment ? s'enquit Siljan en soupirant. Je ne suis que la troisième fille d'un humble forgeron.

Forgeron ? Mais alors il pourrait aiguiser ma lame !

Si vous le souhaitez, je peux également le faire, déclara la sœur d'Ehsan. Les armes sont ma passion et mon père m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait !

Elle est la meilleure» renchérit Ehsan.

Stern, sourit et confia son épée à Siljan. Celle-ci s'installa sur une table et commença par des gestes experts. La jeune brune, en profita pour offrir son cadeau à Ehsan. Celui-ci regarda le loup avec stupéfaction et se jeta dans les bras de sa bienfaitrice. Elle lui expliqua que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qu'il fallait remercier mais plutôt son second car c'était lui qui avait fabriqué l'objet. Quand le gamin eut cessé de tourner autour de Dimitri et que le seul bruit restant fut celui de l'apprentie forgeron qui travaillait, le capitaine Stern se tourna vers le pirate et lui demanda pourquoi il s'était attaqué à l'enfant. Son ennemi la regarda avec mépris et lui déclara que cela n'était pas ses affaires.

Mais Ehsan déclara que c'était parce qu'il était le frère de Siljan et que le capitaine Eyu, car s'était ainsi que se nommait le pirate, voulait se venger. Quand les deux amis voulurent en savoir plus, Ehsan se tourna vers sa sœur et elle lui donna son assentiment. Ensuite, le petit garçon raconta qu'Eyu était venu chez leur père pour s'acheter des armes. Leur père n'étant pas là, s'était Siljan qui avait fabriqué l'épée. Eyu était tombé amoureux d'elle mais elle l'avait repoussé car il ne lui plaisait pas et de plus, elle savait qu'il avait pillé et détruit des villages. Depuis Eyu cherchait querelle à Siljan mais elle maniait si bien les couteaux qu'il avait finis par s'en prendre à Ehsan.

Quand l'enfant eut finis son récit, Stern posa un regard noir sur le pirate. Tant de lâcheté, comme un homme pareil pouvait-il exister. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit une baffe monumentale. La jeune brune finit par lui ordonner de quitter cette île au plus vite sinon il aurait affaire à elle. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Eyu pour qu'il réussisse à se libérer de la porte car la peur donne des ailes. Il ne s'attarda pas une seconde en leur compagnie et tous ses hommes le suivirent en courant. Dimitri qui regardait leur fuite, les vit monter sur leur bateau et ramer de toutes leurs forces. Finalement il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Stern et Siljan rirent également. Ces pirates étaient tellement ridicules.

La jeune forgeronne acheva alors de préparer l'épée de Stern et elle l'a lui rendis. Quand la brune lui demanda combien elle lui devait Siljan protesta :

« Tu ne me dois rien. En faites, c'est moi qui te doit tout. Grâce à toi, je suis débarrassée de cet enquiquineur d'Eyu.

De rien, ce fut un plaisir pour moi. Je déteste ce genre d'homme. Sinon j'ai une proposition à te faire, Siljan Nei La. Voudrais-tu faire partie de mon équipage ?

Bien sûr, s'écria immédiatement la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. J'attends ça depuis que je suis née. Et même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir me mettre au service de la descendante du Roi des pirates.

Je suis ravie que vous acceptiez. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir que notre bateau n'est qu'une petite barque.

Ce n'est pas un problème mais tout d'abord je dois dire adieu à ma famille et je vous invite pour notre dernier repas ensemble.

Comme c'est gentil, s'écria Stern. Mais nous ne voudrions pas déranger.

Vous savez, déclara alors Ehsan. On est déjà neuf à la maison, alors deux de plus ou deux de moins…

Vous avez beaucoup de frère et sœur, s'exclama Dimitri.

En effet, sourit Siljan. Ou plutôt nous avons beaucoup de sœurs. Nous sommes huit filles et un garçon, le dernier enfant évidemment. Mais mes deux sœurs aînées se sont mariées donc nous ne sommes plus que sept ainsi évidemment que nos parents. »

Stern la regarda et souri. Le nouveau membre de son équipage respirait la joie de vivre et celle-ci était contagieuse. Assurément, Siljan était une excellente recrue.

Ils se mirent ensuite en marche vers la maison d'Ehsan et Siljan mais en chemin, Stern fut bousculée par un homme emmitouflé dans un gros manteau. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour l'injurier, il avait déjà disparu. C'est alors qu'elle aperçue qu'un bout de papier dépassait de la poche de sa veste. Elle le prit et lu :

_Rendez-vous, demain matin assez tôt à l'auberge de Navial, viens seule. Ce que je veux te dire ne concerne que toi. _

_P.s : si tu savais comme je suis heureux de voir fille d'Ace._

**Fin du second chapitre**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un ami de son père**

Stern relut le mot, à la recherche du moindre indice qui aurait pu la renseigner sur l'identité de la personne qui lui avait écrit ce message. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Dimitri lui demanda ce que c'était mais elle refusa de lui répondre. Le jeune blond soupira, voilà qu'elle commençait à lui faire des secrets.

Ils finirent par arriver à la maison d'Ehsan et Siljan. La mère de ceux-ci se précipita dehors pour prendre son petit garçon dans ses bras. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre mais elle le serrait si fort qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Stern éclata de rire devant cette scène et s'écria :

« S'il vous plait ne le serrez pas trop fort ou alors sa sœur lui aura sauvé la vie pour rien …  
- Oups, désolé mon petit chou…

- Maman, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Mais mon cœur, s'écria sa mère. Tu es mon tout petit, c'est normal que je te donne un petit nom.

- Maman, le défendit alors Siljan. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est gêné. Sinon je t'ai amenée des invités.

- Je vois ça. Et ils s'appellent comment ?

- Je me nomme Gol D Stern et mon ami, Dimitri. Nous vous remercions d'accepter de nous accueillir pour ce soir.

- C'est un plaisir pour moi que de vous recevoir. Sinon je m'appelle Layla. Vous êtes les premiers amis que Siljan ramène à la maison. En même temps avec son caractère…

- Maman ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs avant d'avouer. En faites, c'est mon nouveau capitaine, j'embarque demain avec eux. »

Sa mère la regarda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa fille partirait un jour, elle semblait tellement aimer leur maison. Soudain, le père de la jeune fille arriva et la serra dans ses bras. Il était si fier d'elle. Lui, avait toujours su que son enfant ne rêvait que d'aventure. Il salua ensuite Dimitri et Stern puis retourna à son atelier.

Quand la mère d'Ehsan et de Siljan les laissa enfin tranquille, la jeune femme les amena dans sa chambre et leur dit que c'était là qu'ils dormiraient. Dimitri protesta, où leur amie allait elle dormir ? Siljan les rassura aussitôt en leur expliquant qu'elle retournait dans la même chambre que Naiman comme avant que ses deux aînées ne se marient. Le jeune blond rassuré, lui fit un sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Siljan. Puis, rougissante, elle s'excusa car elle devait préparer ses affaires pour leur grand voyage.

Dimitri la regarda partir avec regret sous les yeux amusés de Stern. Celle-ci le taquina rapidement :

« Elle te plaît la nouvelle recrue ?

- Elle est géniale…Et tu as vu le nombre de frère et sœur qu'elle a ? Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait moi, à sa place.

- Je vais finir par être jalouse, plaisanta la brune. Tu ne m'as jamais autant complimenté, pourtant j'ai dû supporter Ann et Jack.

- Euh… »

Dimitri regarda sa meilleure amie avec un air perdu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui voulait. Enfin, elle ne pensait quand même pas qu'il préférait Siljan à elle, son amie de toujours. C'était idiot, Stern serait toujours la première dans son cœur même si il devait avouer que Siljan ne laissait pas indifférent. Plus que ça même, elle lui plaisait énormément. Il rougit soudain et son capitaine éclata de rire. Bien sûr que non, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Pourquoi lui en voudrait-elle ?! Leur nouveau membre d'équipage était quelqu'un qu'elle commençait à vraiment apprécier et si elle finissait avec son second alors tant mieux pour eux. Tant qu'ils étaient heureux, elle n'avait rien à leur reprocher. Même si sa mère et Perona l'avait prévenues du danger de tomber amoureux.

Quand le moment de passer à table arriva, Stern dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'assit la première. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle vu que tout le monde était resté debout et une tâche rouge se forma sur ses joues. Son appétit venait de la mettre encore dans l'embarras. Elle se releva donc et Siljan la présenta à ses cinq sœurs : Naiman, Vivian, Kaisan, Lioran et Daxian. Stern bredouilla qu'elle essayerait de retenir tous les prénoms mais elle dit qu'il ne faudrait pas lui en vouloir si elle les oubliait.

Enfin, ils commencèrent à manger pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune brune qui mourrait de faim. Après avoir engloutis quasiment autant que tous les autres réunit, elle remercia chaleureusement son hôte. La mère sourit et lui demanda comment s'appelait son équipage. Stern regarda Dimitri qui la regarda et ils avouèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvés. Toute la famille Nei La se lança alors dans un débat pour le trouver. Les noms les plus farfelus apparurent dans cette discussion. Finalement tous optèrent pour l'équipage de la nuit mal luné d'après une idée de Lioran mais Stern refusa cette proposition.

Ce fut alors le moment de débarrasser et la fille d'ace proposa son aide mais alors qu'elle amenait une pile d'assiette, elle s'endormit sur place. Si elle resta debout, les assiettes, elles, tombèrent par terre. Dimitri, affolé, s'excusa et expliqua que son amie souffrait de narcolepsie comme tous ceux de sa famille. Le père Nei La, lui dit que ce n'était pas grave mais qu'il serait surement préférable d'emmener la jeune femme dans son lit. Le jeune blond s'exécuta aussitôt et porta sa meilleure amie dans leur chambre. Puis, il redescendit jouer au carte avec les autres. Il passa l'une des plus agréable soirées de sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, Stern se réveilla la première. Ou plutôt, la deuxième puisque le forgeron, était déjà debout. Elle le salua et lui demanda où se trouvait l'auberge de Navial. Il lui indiqua le chemin, sans lui poser de question mais ses yeux les posaient pour lui. La jeune fille lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire pour le moment.

Elle se mit donc en marche pour l'auberge de Navial, son épée à ses côtés. Elle était peut-être folle mais pas suicidaire. Quand elle arriva dans l'auberge il n'y avait aucun client et elle s'assit à une table. Après cinq minutes d'attente, elle commanda du café. Quand la serveuse revint avec sa commande, elle lui demanda de la suivre. Stern, suivit donc l'employée derrière le comptoir et descendit par un escalier secret qui était normalement caché par une trappe.

Quand elle arriva enfin au sol, elle se retrouva dans une salle identique à celle d'au-dessus. Un homme, seul, se trouvait au fond de la salle. Stern comprit qu'il était celui avec lequel elle avait rendez-vous et la jeune brune s'approcha de lui. L'homme, entendant ses pas, se retourna et enleva son capuchon. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui avaient une curieuse forme, qui n'était pas sans rappeler un ananas. La jeune fille comprit immédiatement qui il était et s'assit à sa table en déclarant :

« Vous êtes Marco !

- Exact, répondit l'ancien commandant de la première flotte de Barbe blanche. Et toi tu es la fille de mon meilleur ami, Portgas D Ace et de Nico Robin.

- Oui, je suis Gol D Stern et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. Je sais que vous avez été très proche de mon père et que sa mort vous a fait souffrir.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point…Il était, il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Jamais je ne me pardonnerai d'avoir été là le jour de sa mort sans avoir pu le protéger.

- Marco, murmura Stern. Vous ne devez pas vous faire de reproche. Mon père…

- Stern, merci de vouloir me réconforter mais cela ne sert à rien. Surtout que tu lui ressembles tellement.

- Ma mère me l'a déjà dit tout comme Shanks et même Mihawk, avoua la jeune fille et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix se voilait. Mais moi je ne peux en être consciente puisque je ne l'ai pas connu. J'ai réussi à le faire apparaître mais ce n'est qu'un mort… »

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes se déversèrent sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Marco se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, leur tristesse était si profonde qu'elle resterait surement en eux pour l'éternité. Finalement, ils se reprirent, et Marco demanda :

« Ce n'est pas la peine que je te parle de lui, je crois. Nous le regrettons déjà assez.

- Oui, mais qui ne regrette pas Portgas D Ace ?! Enfin vous n'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ?

- Shanks m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'un bateau et j'en ai un à te proposer. Bien sûr il te faudra aller le chercher mais tu es ici en quête d'aventure.

- Vraiment ?s'étonna Stern. Mais c'est merveilleux. Où est-il ?

- Eh bien, dans une île nommée l'île enflammée. C'est une île purement volcanique et le bateau est caché dans une des grottes de l'île. Je pense qu'il te revient de droit car c'était le bateau des Spade Pirate ou pirates de l'as de pique.

- C'est l'équipage dont mon père était capitaine, s'écria Stern. Comment l'avez-vous récupéré ?

- Comme tu sais ton père voulait battre Barbe Blanche à tout prix mais on a finalement réussi à le convaincre d'entrer dans notre équipage. On a également récupéré son bateau mais il était en mauvais état. Nous l'avons fait réparés pensant l'offrir en cadeau à Ace…

- Il est mort avant, n'est-ce pas ?comprit la jeune fille.

- Oui, avoua Marco. Mais tu es là maintenant, et il t'appartient »

La jeune fille remercia chaleureusement le pirate et lui demanda s'il comptait rester longtemps sur l'île. Il lui avoua que ce n'était pas le cas car il était venu uniquement pour la voir. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Stern eu l'audace de lui demander :

« Vous n'avez pas été avec Boa Hancock ?

- Non, elle est bien trop amoureuse de Luffy et moi…

- Vous étiez amoureux de mon père, je sais. Pardonnez-moi. »

Elle s'en alla alors sous les yeux tristes du phénix. Marco n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle découvrirait si vite son secret mais ce n'était pas la fille d'Ace pour rien. Car Ace, peu de temps avant de mourir avait également percé Marco à jour. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé mais le commandant de la première flotte avait deviné que son secret n'en était plus un et que si son ami ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était pour ne pas le blesser.

Stern sortit de l'auberge les larmes aux yeux et le cœur blessée. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Marco mais elle devait savoir. La moindre parole concernant son père était pour elle le plus précieux des trésors.

**Fin du troisième chapitre**

**Vos avis ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : L'île enflammée**

Quand Stern rejoint Dimitri et Siljan, ils étaient en train de jouer aux cartes et de discuter. Ils avaient tous deux un grand sourire cependant quand leur capitaine arriva, ils se précipitèrent vers elle et l'enlacèrent. Le jeune blond lui cria qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote, qu'elle aurait dû le prévenir. Stern sourit et déclara alors :

« Nous avons un bateau, ou plutôt nous allons avoir un bateau.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Siljan. Personne ne vend de bateau sur cette île.

- Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire, lui répondit la jeune brune. Je vous la raconterai quand nous serons en mer. Sachez seulement qu'il va falloir qu'on aille sur une île volcanique qui est à moins d'un jour de navigation.

- Ne me dis pas que tu parles de l'île enflammée, s'exclama l'armurière.

- Euh…si, avoua son capitaine. Tu la connais ?

- Pour sûr ! C'est l'île où l'on va quand on veut construire les épées les plus prestigieuses. On dit que la lave qui coule dans le volcan est magique. Cependant…on ne se rend sur cette île que dans des cas d'extrême urgence. Elle est maudite.

- Maudite ! bafouilla Dimitri. Stern ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu sais moi je l'aime bien notre petite barque.

- Je veux ce bateau, je l'aurais. Ce n'est pas de stupide superstition qui m'empêcheront de le retrouver. D'ailleurs nous partons tout de suite. Siljan, je suppose que tu sais où se trouve cette île ? Au pire toutefois nous nous servirons du Log Pose.

- Eh bien, nous avons un Eternal Pose pour cette île…mais je ne sais pas si papa acceptera de nous le confier. »

Stern la regarda brièvement puis lui dit qu'elle avait dix minutes pour faire ses adieux à sa famille et pas une seconde de plus. La jeune armurière sourit et couru prendre ses affaires en criant qu'elle s'en allait. Son père, sa mère, son frère et ses nombreuses sœurs descendirent rapidement les escaliers et la serrèrent dans leur bras, les larmes aux yeux. Quand ces effusions furent terminées, le forgeron offrit l'Eternal Pose à sa fille car il avait entendu la discussion. Ehsan, enfin, pleura toute les larmes de son corps pour retenir sa sœur chérie mais elle se montra inflexible. Alors, le petit garçon, déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui faisant promettre de revenir.

Siljan promit puis elle courut derrière Stern et Dimitri avec toutes ses affaires…soit un magasin d'armes et de tenues vestimentaires. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Dimitri avait immergé la barque et il l'émergea. Ils montèrent dedans et le jeune garçon commença à faire avancer leur embarcation tandis que le capitaine inspectait les affaires de leur nouveau nakama. Sa déception fut grande quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien à manger et elle soupira. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux montent au ciel et ne remarque un oiseau de feu qui quittait l'île. La jeune brune lui fit un signe de la main sous le regard étonné des membres de son équipage.

Lorsqu'ils furent au milieu de l'océan, la fille d'Ace commença son récit. Ses deux amis l'écoutèrent avec attention et tristesse car elle avait dû mal à parler, le cœur empli de chagrin. Tous deux lui déclarèrent alors que le bateau de son père, serait la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à l'équipage. Stern déclara alors qu'il y aurait enfin la place pour toutes leurs affaires inutiles et de la nourriture, ce à quoi Dimitri rétorqua que ses affaires de menuisier n'avait pas été si inutiles que ça pour fabriquer un jouet à Ehsan tandis que Siljan faisait remarquer que s'ils voulaient se battre, c'était intéressant d'avoir des armes. Gol D Stern les regarda alors et un immense sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle n'aurait pu avoir un meilleur équipage !

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter et rire pendant l'heure qui suivit. Puis vint le moment du repas et Siljan montra de véritable talent pour la pêche mais elle avoua également qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Suite à cette affirmation, ils se regardèrent avec ennui aucun membre de l'équipage ne savait nager ! Enfin, ce petit désagrément pourrait sûrement s'arranger avec le temps…

C'est à ce moment que mademoiselle le capitaine, fit une petite crise de narcolepsie et faillit passer par-dessus-bord. Siljan et Dimitri se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Puis, Siljan demanda :

« Je n'avais pas osé te le demander avant, mais, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas exactement l'âge que j'avais quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois mais c'était il y 7 ou 8 voire 9 ans. J'ai tout de suite été séduit par sa gentillesse et sa franchise. Et surtout, elle s'émerveillait d'un rien.

- Vous êtes donc devenu amis ?

- Bien sûr, et si c'était à refaire…je le referais. Stern est comme une étoile, elle a illuminé ma vie, lui a donné des couleurs et surtout un but.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? !

- Quoi ?s'étonna le jeune homme. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle mais je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour elle, d'ailleurs, j'ai fait à sa mère la promesse de la protéger !

- Je vois, pardonne-moi d'avoir été indiscrète. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda Stern qui venait de se réveiller. Vous parliez de quoi ? »

Son second lui déclara qu'il préparait une mutinerie, parce qu'elle était trop gourmande. Stern se jeta sur lui et ils commencèrent à se battre. Jusqu'au moment où Siljan s'écria :

« On arrive, nous allons débarquer sur l'île enflammée »

Son capitaine tourna immédiatement le regard vers l'endroit qu'elle montrait et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. L'île était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé : une immense montagne noire d'où sortait de la fumée, une pente raide, une végétation quasi absente et de multiples corniches. Alors qu'ils accostaient, des flammes sortirent de ce volcan. Stern sentit qu'elle aimait cette île où le feu, symbole de son père, était roi.

Elle décida immédiatement de scinder leur groupe afin de maximiser la vitesse de la recherche. Dès que quelqu'un trouvait le bateau, il se servait de son escargophone pour prévenir les autres. Dimitri fit remarquer qu'ils n'en avaient que deux, et ne pouvait donc faire que deux groupes. Stern déclara alors qu'elle partirait seule tandis que le menuisier et l'armurière partaient ensemble. Le jeune blond voulut protester mais le regard décidé de son ami, l'empêcha de parler.

Stern se mit donc en route, seule. Elle décida de marcher directement ver s la montagne. Quand elle fut au pied de celle-ci, elle commença à en faire le tour. Après une heure de marche, et une course poursuite avec des perruches, elle découvrit un tunnel. Sans hésiter, elle s'enfonça à l'intérieur. Elle regretta presque immédiatement de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre quelque chose pour s'éclairer car elle ne voyait rien. Elle regretta également de porter des vêtements chauds car la chaleur commençait à devenir insupportable et plus elle avançait, plus elle avait chaud. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi quand son chemin rencontra une rivière de lave. Peu à peu, sa route se raccourcissait et elle était obligée de se coller à la paroi pour ne pas faire un plongeon mortel. Ses mains commencèrent à saigner, à force de les serrer contre le mur rugueux de la caverne. Cependant, elle continuait d'avancer car quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne souffrait pas pour rien. Son calvaire dura encore une demi-heure puis son chemin s'agrandit, se séparant du magma. La lumière revint peu à peu, et l'air se rafraîchit. Une bourrasque de vent s'infiltra jusqu'à elle et elle reprit espoir.

Quand elle arriva dans la crique, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureuse et fière. Elle avait enfin trouvé le bateau ! La jeune brune loua quand même l'intelligence de la cachette. On ne pouvait atteindre cet endroit que par le chemin qu'elle avait pris et par la mer, en passant par une arche assez étroite. Il n'y avait aucun autre passage, la pierre recouvrant tout. C'était une véritable grotte !

Elle appela ses amis et leur dit de venir en barque. Puis, quand elle eut finit de leur indiquer le chemin, elle monta à bord. Elle commença par parcourir le pont, en courant comme une enfant ou comme son oncle avec un ravissement immense. Ensuite, elle entra à l'intérieur. La première pièce qu'elle visita, était la cuisine où un immense frigo lui serra le cœur. Son père mangeait autant qu'elle, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait besoin d'un réservoir de nourriture aussi grand. Ensuite, elle visita les chambres des membres d'équipages, il y en avait cinq en tout et la plupart avait des deux lits. Toutes impeccablement rangé par l'équipage de Barbe Blanche afin d'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux au commandant de la seconde flotte. Après, elle eut l'heureuse surprise de découvrir qu'il y avait deux salles de bains, ce qui était plus que bienvenue quand on avait un équipage mixte. Elle visita encore quelques salles qui n'avaient aucune fonction particulière et qui pouvait donc servir pour beaucoup de chose. Elle devina, qu'elles servaient principalement de dortoir mais dans le cas de son petit équipage, l'une servirait aux travaux de Dimitri et une autre serait l'entrepôt d'armes de Siljan. Elle songea un instant qu'une bibliothèque serait intéressante mais elle réfléchit et décida que chacun garderait ses livres dans sa chambre. Quand elle sortit de la dernière pièce, qui serait sa salle d'entraînement, Stern se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle avait évitée depuis son entrée sur le bateau : la cabine du capitaine.

Ses mains tremblaient quand elle attrapa la poignée, elle inspira un grand coup et entra dans la chambre. Celle-ci n'avait rien à avoir avec toutes les autres même si elle était à peine plus grande. Dans cette chambre, il y avait les affaires de son ancien occupant. Toutefois cela ne l'étonnait pas car Marco avait avoué y avoir mis toutes les affaires ayant appartenu à feu Portgas D Ace. Il y avait des vêtements, et plein d'autres petits trucs qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'intérêt. Une photographie représentant la grand-mère de Stern, Portgas D Rouge était posé sur la table de chevet ainsi que deux livres empoussiérés. La jeune brune ne put réfréner sa curiosité et elle s'empara de celui qui était au-dessus. Elle l'ouvrit et lu à la première page « _journal de bord des pirates de l'as de pique par leur capitaine Portgas D Ace, futur Roi des pirates. » _

Stern remarqua que l'écriture de son père était très différente de celle de sa mère. Nico Robin avait une écriture élégante et fine tandis qu'Ace avait une écriture nerveuse. Elle prit le second livre «_journal de bord du commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche ». _ Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle le reposa. Elle avisa le fauteuil, prit le premier journal de bord et s'installa confortablement afin de lire.

_29 mai_

_Je suis enfin parti de l'île où j'étais né, quel bonheur ! Je peux enfin construire mon avenir et devenir le Roi des pirates. Toutefois, Luffy va me manquer. Il a pleuré quand je suis parti et j'avoue que j'ai failli faire de même. Mais contrairement à lui, je réserve mes larmes aux moments vraiment tristes. Je sais que je le reverrais alors je n'ai pas de raison de pleurer. _

_30 mai_

_Ce premier jour d'aventure m'a paru un peu calme. J'ai hâte de me battre et surtout j'ai faim. J'ai déjà fini le peu de provision que l'on m'avait donné … J'entends du bruit, est-ce des ennemis ?_

_31 mai_

_Le bruit était celui du vent contre ma voile, je deviens paranoïaque à force d'être seul. Il me faut recruter au plus vite. Sinon je me suis abonné à un journal. Il est toujours bon d'avoir des nouvelles du monde. J'ai ainsi appris que Barbe Blanche était de plus en plus puissant. C'est sûr que depuis que ... que depuis qu'Il est mort, peu de personne sont capable d'égaliser Edwart Newgate._

_3 juin_

_Voilà trois jours que je n'ai pas écrits car il s'est passé beaucoup de chose. Premièrement, j'ai accosté sur une île…_

Dans le couloir, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Stern reposa immédiatement son livre et se releva. Elle se saisit de son arme et murmura :

« Siljan, Dimitri c'est vous ? »

La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit...

* * *

A quelque lieu de l'île enflammé, le colonel Neska reçut une lettre du seigneur Vivian, l'homme le plus riche au monde et le fils d'un patriache. Il l'invitait à une fête le jour de la paix. Almir lu et relu les conditions pour aller à cette réception et il soupira, cela n'allait pas être facile.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**A suivre et n' hésitez pas à donner vos avis !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Aides étonnantes**

Un vieil homme apparut devant Stern et lui sourit en murmurant :

« Tu es vraiment le portrait craché de ton père, à part peut-être tes yeux qui sont ceux de ta mère.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit la jeune fille. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Stern, je suis là pour te protéger et je m'appelle Elias.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne mentez –pas ?

- Si tu ne me crois pas, tue-moi ! Lady Stern, je ne vis que pour vous servir ! J'ai enfin retrouvé un descendant de Lady Portgas D Morgan.

- Qui est-elle ? DE quoi me parlez-vous ?

- D'un temps bien avant les cinq Etoiles, le temps que ta mère voulait connaître. Mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne connais rien de ce temps. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'un jour mon ancêtre a prêté serment de protéger Lady Portgas D Morgan et tous ses descendants. Je dois également protéger les descendants d'un certain Lord Valentin Neska mais je n'en ai pas encore trouvé.

- Neska ? s'exclama la jeune fille. Je connais quelqu'un qui porte ce nom-là mais nous sommes ennemis ! Vous ne pourrez nous servir tout deux.

- Alors je vous servirais vous, et vous seule. Laissez-moi entrer dans votre équipage ! »

Gol D Stern le regarda avec étonnement et voulu lui répondre qu'elle ne le connaissait pas mais Dimitri et Siljan arrivèrent à ce moment et elle ne put le questionner autant qu'elle voulait. Ses deux amis lui déclarèrent que le bateau était vraiment parfait. Puis, ils virent le dénommé Elias et lui posèrent les mêmes questions que Stern auxquels il répondit les mêmes choses. Lorsqu'il fit part de sa volonté de rejoindre leur équipage, Siljan s'enquit de ses talents. Il avoua qu'il n'était pas fort au combat même s'il connaissait le maniement du poignard. Cependant, il avait quand même des choses à son avantage puisqu'il connaissait les plantes mieux que personnes. Il savait fabriquer de puissants poisons ainsi que des médicaments. Le jeune blond lui déclara alors qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui mais son capitaine s'interposa et demanda au vieillard s'il ne savait pas faire autre chose. Elias réfléchit longtemps avant d'avouer qu'il avait des visions. Bien sûr il n'avait aucun moyen de les maîtriser mais par contre il était sûr à 100% qu'elle se réalise.

La jeune brune le regarda avec étonnement puis lui sourit et l'accepta dans son équipage. Siljan regarda son amie avec stupéfaction tandis que Dimitri quittait la cabine en claquant la porte. Elias, lui-même la regardait avec un air ahuri. La jeune capitaine soupira et demanda à être seule. L'armurière et le vieillard obéirent immédiatement.

La porte se referma et Stern fut de nouveau seule. La jeune brune se demanda si elle avait pris la bonne décision mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit de suivre son instinct et son instinct lui disait qu'Elias devait faire partit de l'équipage. Elle s'assit sur le lit et son regard effleura rapidement le livre qu'elle avait commencé mais elle décida de finir de le lire plus tard. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle s'allongea et s'endormit doucement.

Non loin de là, son second avait pris possession de sa nouvelle menuiserie et avait commencé à fabriquer des meubles. Pendant sa visite il avait notamment remarqué le manque de chaise et de table. Le jeune homme travaillait avec acharnement afin d'oublier ce que venait de faire sa meilleure amie. Le vieil homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il y avait en lui quelque chose de secret. Elias ne leur avait pas tout dit et on ne connaissait rien de son passé et Dimitri craignait que cela ne coûte leur perte.

Dans la salle juste à côté, Siljan commençait à forger la plus incroyable des épées. Elle avait réussi à récupérer du feu de l'île et désirait maintenant fabriquer la meilleure des armes. Ses longs cheveux blancs se collèrent à son visage alors qu'elle continuait son travail. Cependant, peu à peu, la fatigue la prit et elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Dimitri, qui avait décidé de se coucher, passa faire un tour pour vérifier. Quand il vit la jeune femme endormit sur le plancher, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à une chambre. Puis quand elle fut allongée, il alla se coucher à son tour.

Elias, quant à lui, s'était réfugié dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il savait bien que ni Siljan ni Dimitri ne lui faisait confiance et il avait conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Le vieil homme n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'il savait à Stern, en particulier les secrets qui liaient les familles des Neska et des Portgas D. Le seul secret de l'ancien temps qui avait survécu, l'histoire d'amour la plus belle et la plus pure du peuple Nira. Le cœur d'Elias se mit à battre plus fort alors qu'il se souvenait de sa dernière vision, tout semblait réuni pour que l'histoire se répète. Espérons que cette fois elle est une fin heureuse, songea t-il.

La nuit fut courte. Stern ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur cette île. Ils sortirent donc de la crique car à l'ingéniosité d'Elias qui démontra de surprenants dons de navigateurs. Quand le second lui demanda où il avait appris tout cela, il sourit mais ne répondit rien. A partir de ce moment, le jeune blond passa le reste du temps à l'éviter sous le regard désespéré de son capitaine qui aurait aimé que son équipage s'entende mieux que cela. Elle savait que la méfiance de son meilleur ami n'était pas totalement injustifiée mais elle aurait aimé qu'il essaie au moins de se montrer aimable. Siljan, quant à elle, avait une attitude moins hostile que Dimitri mais elle restait également d'une grande froideur.

Lors du repas de midi, aucun mot ne fut échangé si ce n'est pour demander le sel…Quand ils eurent finis de manger, Dimitri se mit immédiatement à la proue afin de faire avancer leur navire. Siljan le rejoint aussitôt laissant Elias et Stern en tête à tête. La jeune brune murmura :

« Désolé, je suis sûre qu'ils finiront par vous appréciez mais vous comprenez, on ne se connait pas du tout.

- Je sais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Ce serait plutôt à moi car je me suis un peu imposé et je te cause du souci, fille d'Ace. Tu sais, je savais que tu viendrais car Marco me l'a dit. Il est passé quelques heures avant que tu arrives et m'a prévenu. Mais surtout, il voulait que je te transmette ce message : _Ace ne savait pas que tu allais naître mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que s'il avait vécu, il t'aurait aimé.»_

Sur ces paroles, Elias, prit la main de Stern. Celle-ci lui fit timidement un sourire avant qu'un torrent de larme ne tombent sur ses joues. Elle serra la main du vieillard avec force, cherchant du réconfort. Cependant il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle et la regardait juste avec une profonde tendresse. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait serré dans ses bras mais il se doutait que la jeune femme n'apprécierait pas forcément ce contact.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que le meilleur ami de la jeune fille débarqua. Il vit sur le champ ses larmes et la serra dans ses bras tout en lançant un regard noir à Elias. Celui-ci lâcha la main de son capitaine et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas gêner et se sentait de trop. L'amitié qui unissait les deux jeunes gens était forte et méritait un peu d'intimité. Lui-aussi avait connu des amis aussi chers autrefois. Mais le destin ne semblait pas du même avis car l'armurière débarqua en criant qu'un navire de la marine était en vue.

Tous les membres de l'équipage se ruèrent sur le pont et Stern ordonna qu'on hisse leur drapeau de pirate. Cette fois, ils étaient assez nombreux pour se mesurer à la Marine. Peu à peu, les deux navires se rapprochèrent tandis qu'une violente bourrasque de vent faisait voler leurs cheveux. Stern tira son épée, Dimitri fit doucement appel à l'eau alors que Siljan était armée jusqu'aux dents. Elias, quant à lui, n'avait qu'un simple poignard mais ses nakama se doutaient qu'il était recouvert d'un quelconque poison. Enfin, ils furent face à face et Stern retrouva son ennemi de toujours, Almir Neska. Celui-ci croisa le regard du pirate et s'élança sur le bateau ennemi.

Gol D Stern vint immédiatement l'affronter et combat titanesque commença entre eux. Non loin de là, les marines chargeaient à leur tour, mais Dimitri, Siljan et Elias formaient une bonne équipe de défense et la majorité fut refoulé. C'est à ce moment que Lil Alberg apparu et il se transforma en griffon. L'armurière s'élança à la rencontre de la créature volante et commença à se battre contre elle avec une rage meurtrière.

Dimitri, fasciné, relâcha un instant son attention et cela faillit lui être fatale. En effet, un marine fonçait vers lui dans son dos. Toutefois Elias, prévint le second qui put éviter cette lâche attaque. Le jeune blond se tourna alors vers son aîné et le remercia. Ensuite il utilisa ces pouvoirs pour lancer une grosse vague.

Stern et Almir étaient en plein combat, en équilibre sur les bords des deux bateaux et avaient cessés de s'occuper de ce qui passait à côté. L'unique chose qui les préoccupait c'était leur combat et de déterminer enfin lequel des deux était le plus fort. Le colonel avait préféré avoir une tactique offensive tandis que son adversaire parait ses coups. A chaque fois, il mettait plus de précision, plus de force mais la lame de Stern réussissait toujours à bloquer la sienne. Il avait beau essayé toutes les feintes et toutes les vitesses, il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus. Quant à Stern, elle n'était pas non plus en position de force. Pour parer les attaques du marine, elle devait utiliser toutes ses ressources et dans sa tête elle se repassait tous les conseils de Mihawk. Encore une fois, ils semblaient en parfaite égalité et encore une fois, ce fut Dimitri qui interrompis leur combat. Ce n'était pas le but du jeune blond mais il n'avait pas réussi à diriger sa vague et elle emporta les deux combattants dans la mer.

Quand les deux ennemis disparurent dans l'eau, personne ne remarqua rien à part Elias qui le cria. Alors marines et pirates arrêtèrent de se battre en attendant anxieusement que leurs capitaines réapparaissent. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, le colonel Neska sortit la tête hors de l'eau. Il regarda les hommes restés sur le bateau avec colère puis soudain il pensa à quelque chose. Il cria à Dimitri :

« Eh le maître des vagues, Stern n'aurait pas mangé un fruit du démon par hasard ?

- Oui, avoua le jeune blond. D'ailleurs elle est en train de se noyer.

- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas la repêcher ? s'enquit le marine.

- Parce qu'aucun de nous ne sait nager, » répondirent l'équipage de Stern en cœur.

Almir ne réfléchit pas un instant de plus et il plongea à nouveau. Le colonel nagea en regardant dans tous les sens. Il allait de plus en plus profond et commençait à avoir besoin d'air quand il l'a vit enfin. Il se rapprocha d'elle à une vitesse incroyable et l'attrapa avant de remonter. Le chemin qui les menait à la surface sembla interminable mais ils finirent par y arriver. Immédiatement, Lil s'approcha de son ami ainsi que de celle qu'Almir avait sauvé et il les porta jusqu'au bateau. Almir, à peine avait-il touché le pont du navire qu'il ordonna que le combat ne reprenne pas à moins qu'il ne donne un contrordre. Il déclara également qu'il emmenait Stern dans sa chambre et que si les pirates voulaient revoir leur capitaine vivante, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à bouger. Dimitri faillit se jeter sur le marine mais Siljan et Elias le retinrent. Almir soupira mais il demanda également à Siljan d'apporter des vêtements secs à Stern.

Le colonel Neska amena sa protégée dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit. Quand Siljan vint pour changer son capitaine, le colonel alla dans la salle de bain et se changea également. Puis, il revint quand Stern fut de nouveau rhabillée. Siljan et Lil qui l'attendaient furent congédiés avec force. Il rassura quand même l'armurière sur le faite qu'il n'abuserait pas de la jeune brune. Quand la porte se fut refermée, Almir recouvrit la jeune femme de couverture et s'assit à côté pour la veiller. Il resta longtemps éveillé mais finit quand même par s'endormir et sa tête se posa sur lit, à côté de celle de Stern.

De leur côté, les pirates et les marines étaient rassemblés sur le pont. Elias jouait aux cartes avec certains soldats. Dimitri boudait dans son coin et Lil et Siljan avait commencé une discussion :

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il sauvé ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Parce que, c'est dans son tempérament, c'était son honneur qui était en jeu.

- Ah, je vois. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il s'inquiète autant pour elle ?!

- Tu as raison, avoua le griffon. Je crois qu'il ressent quelque chose pour elle depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer.

- Ni lui, ni elle ne peut s'extraire du lien qui est noué entre eux, intervint Elias.

- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le vieillard, évita la question et recommença à jouer aux cartes. Lil et Siljan se regardèrent mais ils ne dirent rien de plus sur l'étrange commentaire d'Elias.

La lueur de l'aube, réveilla la fille d'Ace. Elle regarda cette chambre inconnue avec stupéfaction avant que son regard ne tombe sur Almir. Ses cheveux roux, en désordre et son expression endormie lui donnaient un air d'enfant. Stern se surpris à penser qu'il était mignon et avant qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, sa main se posa sur la chevelure de son ennemi.

Neska sentit la main sur ses cheveux et ouvrit les yeux. La jeune brune, prise en faute, s'éloigna de lui en sursaut et en rougissant. Le colonel rougit à son tour, en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Un silence s'installa entre eux puis, Stern s'enquit :

« C'est toi qui m'a sauvée de la noyade ?

-Il faut croire, acquiesça Almir Neska. Et en retour, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Quel est-elle ?

- Accompagne-moi au bal de Lord Vivian ! Sois ma cavalière, Stern.»

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**A suivre**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : le bal**

Stern regarda son ennemi avec étonnement. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. La jeune fille ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il fallait qu'elle réponde. En faites, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Normalement, quand on fait partis de la Marine, on ne demande pas à un pirate de l'accompagner à un bal mais ce détail avait dû échapper au colonel.

Almir se rapprocha d'elle et un maelström impressionnant d'émotion se mélangea en elle. Elle avait peur et en même temps, elle appréciait. Elle appréciait ?! La jeune fille rougit et finit par bafouiller :

« Mais…mais tu es mon ennemi ! Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Stern, je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu as une dette envers moi et même plus car pour le moment tu es ma prisonnière. Si je le voulais je pourrais t'emmener dès maintenant en prison et Akainu sera ravi de voir mourir la dernière descendante de Gold Roger. Et je te promets que ce bal ne sera pas dangereux pour toi ! C'est le jour de la paix, les pirates et les marines n'ont pas le droit de s'affronter.

-Jamais ! Vous étiez là le jour où ma mère est morte. Comment pourrai-je me vendre à l'un de ses assassins ?» s'écria Stern et elle sauta sur le marine.

Ils se battirent avec hargne mais s'ils étaient égaux à l'épée, ce n'était pas le cas en force pure. Almir Neska avait un net avantage sur la fille de Robin et il ne tarda pas à la plaquer au sol. Stern tenta vainement de lui donner des coups de pieds mais c'était peine perdue. Finalement le colonel Neska s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura une nouvelle fois sa demande. Vaincue, Stern ne put qu'accepter mais son regard était brûlant de haine.

Almir la regarda un instant avec regret, il aurait tant voulu qu'elle accepte de son plein gré. Puis il se détacha d'elle et quitta la chambre en ayant soin de fermer la porte à clé, l'esprit tourmenté. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il fallait faire désormais.

La jeune brune observa sa prison. La rage montait en elle à une vitesse phénoménale et elle faillit tout casser. Cependant quelque chose la retint. Une étrange tristesse enserrait son cœur et elle ne parvenait pas à trouver sa cause. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas libre mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune marine avait réussi à la perturber plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

De son côté, Almir prévint les deux équipages de ce que lui et Stern avaient l'intention de faire et son annonce fit naître dans les deux camps, une grande consternation. Dimitri hurla qui voulait voir son capitaine tandis que Lil s'écriait que c'était la pire chose à faire. Le colonel les regarda avec mépris et leur déclara qu'aucun deux n'avaient le droit de lui donner des ordres. Dimitri voulu s'élancer sur lui mais Siljan le retint. L'armurière regarda le marine et demanda si Stern avait besoin d'une tenue particulière pour ce bal et si son équipage pourrait l'accompagner ?! Neska répondit qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la tenue et qu'il serait ravi qu'on en trouve une pour sa cavalière. Il déclara également que les pirates pouvaient les accompagner au bal à condition d'être à deux et de sexe différent. Dimitri et Siljan acquiescèrent en se regardant et Elias approuva. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester, il pourrait ainsi surveiller le bateau et il n'aimait pas vraiment les réceptions.

«Le bal est quand ? demanda alors Siljan.

- Eh bien, ce soir. Nous devrions arriver sur l'île de Lord Vivian vers 17 heures.

- Mais il me faut une tenue ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Et il en faut également une pour Stern ! Je vais de ce pas cherché ma malle !

- Attendez ! s'écria le colonel Neska. J'ai gardé les anciennes robes de ma mère, peut-être que l'une d'entre elle ira à Stern ?! »

Siljan le regarda avec surprise avant de courir chercher sa valise de vêtements. Quand elle revint, chargée comme une mule, Almir l'emmena voir son capitaine. Mais ce qui les attendait derrière la porte, les étonna tout deux. Gol D Stern était assise par terre, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en miette. Siljan s'élança aussitôt vers elle alors que le jeune roux détournait ses yeux. Il sortit la malle et quitta rapidement la pièce. Ses pas le menèrent tout droit dans la cabine de son second et il s'effondra dans ses bras.

Lorsque les deux femmes furent seules, Siljan interrogea son amie sur ce qui s'était passé entre elle et le colonel. Stern lui raconta tout, des sanglots dans la voie. Quand elle sut toute l'histoire, l'armurière comprit que le problème n'était pas tant qu'Almir avait forcé son capitaine à l'accompagner. Non le problème était plutôt dans l'étrange lien qui les unissait tout deux. Elle soupira et déclara soudain à la jeune brune :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un bal ! Après tout sera fini, tu ne seras plus sa prisonnière !

- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression de trahir mes parents en faisant cela.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu aurais pu tomber sur un cavalier vieux et laid ! Imagine, tu aurais pu accompagner Akainu.

- Plutôt mourir que d'être la cavalière de l'assassin de mon père.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais être la plus belle possible. Comme ça tu les éblouira ses abrutis de la marine et même le colonel Neska. »

Stern la regarda avec étonnement mais l'idée lui plaisait. Les deux femmes commencèrent donc à farfouiller dans la malle de Siljan pour trouver la plus belle des tenues. Cependant, Stern était plus petite que son amie et la plupart de ses robes ne lui allait pas. Elles durent donc se tourner vers les robes de la mère d'Almir et il se trouva qu'elles étaient toutes à la taille de Stern. L'essayage fut long et fastidieux car la fille d'Ace ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ses habits de dame de cour, elle préférait largement les pantalons et autres vêtements pratiques. Peu à peu, elles commencèrent à perdre espoir avant de tomber sur la robe parfaite. C'était une robe courte, de couleur rouge et qui était l'habit parfait de toute aventurière féminine. Il y avait même une ceinture pour mettre ses armes. Stern y glissa immédiatement le poignard qui ne la quittait jamais.

Quand Stern fut habillée, ce fut au tour de Siljan d'essayer dix mille tenues. L'armurière était extrêmement coquette et elle ne souhaitait pas faire figure de décor surtout devant Dimitri. Son choix se posa finalement sur une magnifique robe bleue qui avait également un décolleté assez généreux.

C'est à cet instant qu'on leur indiqua qu'il était l'heure de manger. Stern voulu y aller avec sa robe mais son amie lui dit qu'il était préférable qu'elle remette des habits plus quelconques. Il serait dommage de tâcher ces beaux vêtements. Les deux femmes remirent donc leurs anciens habits puis quittèrent la pièce. Ce fut avec regret qu'elles remarquèrent qu'Almir avait tenu à ce que les deux équipages mangent ensemble et elles rejoignirent rapidement Dimitri. Quand les plats furent servis, Stern impressionna tout le monde par la quantité gigantesque de nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait. Puis, finit son repas, comme à son habitude, en dormant.

Aucun moment de son repas n'avait échappé à Almir qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Mais lui, n'avait quasiment rien avalé. Son cuisinier s'approcha de lui en lui demandant s'il était malade et il répondit par la négative. Lil Alberg déclara l'inverse. Pour le second du navire, il était évident que son meilleur ami avait un problème et que ce problème se nommait Stern.

Quand la jeune brune eut finis sa petite sieste digestive, Siljan l'entra aussitôt vers la salle de bain et lui ordonna de se doucher et de se laver les cheveux. Ensuite quand elle eut finit sa toilette, elle se mit en tenue. Son amie lui déclara soudain qu'elle n'avait pas fini de se préparer et commença à lui démêlez les cheveux. Puis elle la maquilla. Ensuite ce fut le tour de l'armurière de se pouponner. Finalement elles commencèrent à réviser les pas de danse. Aucune des deux n'étaient des professionnels mais elles arrivaient à se débrouiller.

Quand elles eurent terminé, Stern s'approcha de la sortie mais son amie n'était pas de cet avis. Selon elle il fallait que la surprise en soit une le plus longtemps possible. Elles commencèrent donc à parler de tout et rien. L'armurière orienta le sujet sur Dimitri pour le plus grand amusement de son capitaine et avoua qu'elle avait déjà posé des questions au jeune homme concernant leur amitié. La jeune brune la regarda et lui demanda si elle voulait connaître quelques anecdotes sur le jeune blond. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs accepta aussitôt et Stern commença à raconter toutes les bêtises de Dimitri. C'est pourquoi elles riaient aux éclats quand il frappa à la porte pour leur dire :

« Nous sommes arrivés. Vous pouvez sortir de cette chambre. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en souriant et Stern sortit la première. Son meilleur ami resta un instant ébahi devant elle avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers Siljan. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard plein d'admiration à sa nakama. Celle-ci remarqua qu'il portait un costume et lui demanda où il se l'était procuré. Il expliqua que Lil Alberg lui en avait prêté un car il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils ridiculisent son cher colonel Neska. Ensuite il lui tendit son bras et ils sortirent du couloir, suivi par leur capitaine qui les regardait avec tendresse. Arrivé sur le pont, le jeune brune ne vit pas tout de suite son cavalier.

Elle commença à regarder avec affolement autour d'elle avant d'enfin l'apercevoir, accoudé au bastingage et le regard fixé sur la mer. Elle hésita un instant puis s'approcha de lui. Alors qu'elle avançait, elle détaillait sa tenue. Il était tout simplement parfait et elle se dit que Siljan avait raison et qu'elle aurait pu avoir quelqu'un de bien pire comme cavalier.

Almir sentit le regard qui était posé sur lui et il se tourna vers elle. Quand il la vit, il oublia tous les ressentiments qu'il y avait entre eux et il lui offrit son bras. Elle l'accepta, aussi perdue que lui, et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le manoir. Bien entendu, Dimitri avait fait disparaitre leur bateau et Elias qui était à son bord.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception, la beauté des lieux éblouit la jeune femme mais son regard fut bien vite attiré par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait : Dracule Mihawk. Et à ses côtés, se tenaient Boa Hancock, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gecko Moria, Trafalgar Law et Bartholomew Kuma. Les sept capitaines corsaires avaient également été invités. La pirate se tourna vers son cavalier pour lui demander qui d'autre était invité mais c'est à ce moment que l'on commença à entendre de la musique : le bal venait de commencer.

Dimitri et Siljan s'élancèrent immédiatement sur la piste de danse et de nombreux couples firent de même. Mais Almir Neska et Gol D Stern n'en firent pas partis même si le marine en mourrait d'envie. Ils s'assirent donc et commandèrent des boissons. A la deuxième danse, Trafalgar Law demanda à Stern si elle voulait danser et le colonel Neska donna son assentiment.

C'était une valse et la jeune brune fut surprise de voir que son nouveau cavalier était un excellent danseur mais il était aussi bavard. Ce n'était pas seulement pour danser que Law s'était approché de Stern, il voulait également parler avec la descendante de Gol D Roger. Il s'avéra rapidement qu'ils se trouvaient l'un l'autre beaucoup de qualité mais qu'il ne pourrait pas se supporter longtemps.

Ensuite ce fut Doflamingo qui invita la jeune femme à danser et elle ressentie tout de suite une profonde antipathie pour cet homme qui portait une étrange écharpe rose. Malgré tout, ils arrivèrent à danser à peu près correctement.

De son côté, Almir Neska bouillait de jalousie. Il ne quittait pas Stern des yeux et avait même cassé son verre à force de le serrer aussi fort dans sa main. Lil, qui s'en était aperçu lui déclara :

« Je hais cette fille car elle t'enlève à moi mais va l'inviter danser. Tu en meurs d'envie.

- Elle n'acceptera jamais ! Elle me déteste.

- Aujourd'hui est jour de trêve. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut faire un effort. »

Le roux regarda son ami, puis celle qui voulait comme cavalière et dès que la danse fut terminé, il s'avança vers elle et l'invita à danser.

Stern le regarda longtemps mais elle finit par accepter. Après tout, elle était censée être sa cavalière non ?!

Lorsque la première note se fit entendre, ils se mirent immédiatement en position puis commencèrent à danser. Trafalgar était un excellent danseur et Donquixote malgré tous ses défauts n'était pas mauvais non plus. Pourtant, ce fut avec Almir que Stern dansa le mieux et leur danse était semblable à leur duel à l'épée, juste incroyable. Peu à peu, tous les invités s'écartèrent pour les observer mais eux en étaient inconscients. Ils semblaient comme perdus dans un autre monde, loin de tous les autres. Leurs corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus tout comme leurs lèvres. Elles se touchaient presque lorsque le héraut annonça :

« L'amiral en chef Akainu! »

**A suivre**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, ou me donner des conseils ou des critiques. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Moi, amoureuse ?! Et toi tu t'es vu ?**

Almir et Stern sursautèrent puis finirent ce qu'ils avaient commencés et s'embrassèrent avec passion. Pour une raison qui leur échappait totalement, la pirate et le marine avait besoin de ce contact alors qu'arrivait l'amiral-en-chef de la marine.

Akainu était de bonne humeur en allant au bal, il avait finalement décidé de révéler son lien de parenté avec Neska. Mais cette bonne humeur s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand il aperçut SON neveu en train d'embrasser la petite-fille de Gol D Roger. Et pire, cette fille, portait une robe de sa sœur chérie. L'amiral-en chef sentit son cœur* bondir dans sa poitrine, l'histoire se répétait. Mais cette fois, il allait se battre pour garder ce jeune homme qui avait le même sang que lui. Il l'enfermerait s'il fallait. Il se dirigea vers le couple, les yeux pleins de fureur et le corps se transformant progressivement en magma.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mihawk, c'est-à-dire qu'il releva à peine le bord de ses lèvres. La gamine ne grandirait donc jamais ?! Embrassé un colonel de la marine sous les yeux de l'amiral-en-chef, c'était osé…Il n'avait jamais vu ce cher Sakazuki aussi en colère. Par contre si elle venait à mourir, ce ne serait pas de sa faute.

Almir Neska finit par se détacher des lèvres de son « ennemie » et se tourna vers son supérieur :

« Monsieur, quel honneur de vous voir ….

- Colonel Neska, s'écria Akainu. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer les raisons de votre acte ? La femme que vous tenez dans vos bras est une dangereuse criminelle. Sa place est en prison. Je vous prierais donc de l'arrêter sur le champ.

- Nous sommes le jour de la liberté, s'exclama soudain Lord Vivian. Jusqu'à minuit vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher à cette fille.

- Tss, cette personne n'aurait jamais dû vivre ! Son sang est le plus horrible qui soit sur terre. Le simple fait de vivre, fait d'elle une criminelle.

- Akainu ! cria Stern. Comment osez-vous ! Vous êtes l'assassin de mon père, si l'un de nous deux a réellement une raison de tuer l'autre c'est bien moi. Vous êtes l'être le plus abject que je connaisse. Et si je n'avais pas du respect pour le colonel Neska et pour ses promesses, je crois que vous seriez mort.

-Misérable sotte !

- Amiral-en chef ! Stern ! supplia le colonel Neska. Ne brisez pas ce jour, ce symbole… Stern, toi qui aime la liberté, tu devrais comprendre. Et vous, vous qui êtes mon supérieur, comprenez que je lui ai fait une promesse. Si vous devez punir quelqu'un que ce soit moi et pas elle.

- Almir, murmura Sakazuki. J'accepte de la laisser tranquille jusqu'à demain. C'est-à-dire jusqu'à minuit et pas une minute de plus. En échange, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais quitter la Marine même si tu venais à me détester autant qu'elle, même si je venais à mourir, même si tu préférerais l'accompagner. Almir, choisis le chemin de la justice.

- Amiral…Je vous le promets mais je doute de vous détester un jour. »

Akainu blanchit, sa sœur avait prononcé les mêmes paroles, avant de rejoindre son amant sur les mers. Elle lui avait pardonné ses années de séquestration. Cependant quand il avait fini par commettre l'innommable, tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Il l'avait perdu à jamais, ou plus exactement elle avait préféré se tuer plutôt que de vivre avec l'assassin de son mari. Dans sa lettre d'adieu, elle avait expliqué à son cher frère qu'elle ne pourrait pas le haïr et qu'il était donc préférable qu'elle le quitte avant que la douleur ne la rende folle. L'amiral-en-chef savait également que lorsque l'homme en face de lui apprendrait qu'il était responsable du décès ses deux parents, alors rien ne pourrait empêcher sa haine mais au moins il serait du bon côté.

L'assemblée regardait le chef de la marine avec stupéfaction, ils n'avaient jamais vu autant d'émotions dans sa voix et sur son visage. C'était comme si, comme s'il aimait le jeune homme en face de lui. Certain marines regardaient le colonel avec mépris, certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il n'avait obtenu son poste que parce qu'il était le favori d'Akainu. Mais en même temps, à chaque fois que ce jeune homme fautait, il était puni plus durement que les autres. L'amiral-en-chef ne lui pardonnait aucune erreur.

Stern essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes. Elle ne comprenait rien si ce n'est qu'après minuit elle ne serait plus en sécurité. Elle chercha rapidement l'heure des yeux et vit qu'il n'était que huit heures. Il lui restait donc quatre heures pour trouver le moyen de s'échapper et avant ça de quitter la salle de bal.

Dimitri et Siljan, quant à eux, n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation et une idée commençait à germer dans le crane du blond. Il murmura à l'oreille de sa partenaire :

« Deux choses me paraissent évidente à ce jour. Premièrement notre ami le colonel fera tout pour que notre chère capitaine reste en vie, son honneur lui est plus précieux que sa liberté. De plus, je crois qu'il a envers une certaine tendresse. Mais la seconde chose qui se dessine est encore plus importante, l'assassin d'Ace fera tout ce qu'il peut pour que Neska reste en vie »

La forgeronne acquiesça. Elle avait compris la même chose mais elle attendait toujours que l'amiral s'explique. Son regard restait fixé sur lui tandis que les hypothèses les plus folles se bousculaient dans son esprit.

« Jamais parole ne m'ont fait plus plaisir, fils de ma sœur » déclara alors Akainu avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ensuite il demanda à boire, sans se préoccupé de l'effet que venait de provoquer sa phrase.

Cette fois, ce fut Neska qui sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien entendu ?! L'amiral venait de dire qu'il était…qu'il était son neveu. Le jeune homme savait déjà que quelque chose l'unissait à son supérieur, car à la mort de ses parents il était devenu son protecteur. De manière discrète et détournée certes mais pas assez pour qu'il ne comprenne pas. C'était à cause ou grâce à cet homme qu'il était entré dans la marine. Ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour lui plaire, pour lui montrer qu'il était digne de son attention. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait fini par se convaincre que l'amiral s'intéressait à lui car il avait un don à l'épée. Mais aujourd'hui cette théorie n'était plus que cendre. Akainu l'avait protégé et éduqué car il était son neveu. Ce n'était pas ses capacités qu'il regardait mais son sang.

Lil Alberg soupira. La vérité venait enfin d'être révélée au grand jour. Cependant, lui, l'avait toujours su. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'on l'avait placé dans la même chambre qu'Almir. Lui l'enfant d'une marine et d'un homme-poisson. Lui, qu'on avait enlevé à sa famille pour en faire un soldat de l'ombre. L'objectif de son embrigadement avait cependant changé avec l'arrivée du roux. Comme ils avaient à peu près le même âge, on l'avait désigné pour devenir l'ami et le protecteur du neveu de l'amiral-en-chef. Et ce qui n'était d'abord qu'un devoir était devenu une joie lorsqu'il avait commencé à apprécier son protéger. A l'apprécier plus que de raison même…Le lieutenant s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui prit la main pour le réconforter.

C'est à ce moment que Stern partit en courant hors de la salle de bal : « elle avait embrassé le neveu du meurtrier de son père ! ». Pire, elle l'avait fait avec plaisir. Dimitri et Siljan la suivirent. Les trois amis commencèrent à s'engager dans l'immense propriété à la recherche d'une sortie qui n'aurait pas été gardé par la Marine. Akainu n'était pas fou, il avait placé ses hommes afin que la fille d'Ace ne puisse pas s'échapper. Les jeunes gens finirent par se perdre et…des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Stern. Elle s'écria aussitôt :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Siljan pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose ?! J'ai mal…et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

- Peut-être parce que tu viens de découvrir que l'homme que tu aimais à un lien de parenté avec ton pire ennemi…

- L'homme que j'aime ? N'importe quoi ! Il est mon ennemi. C'est lui qui m'a forcé à venir ici.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? s'enquit son second.

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est lui et puis….et puis zut vous m'énervez. Il faut qu'on trouve une sortie sinon on est mort.

- Exact, sourit Almir qui venait d'arriver. Mais mon but n'était pas de t'attirer dans un piège. Suivez-moi et surtout cachez-vous ! »

Les trois pirates le regardèrent avec étonnement mais ils finirent par le suivre car ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix. Et puis, jusque-là Almir avait pris la défense de Stern et il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait maintenant.

Le colonel bougeait dans la maison avec une assurance étrange. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation quand il prenait tel ou tel couloir. Finalement, il les mena, dans une chambre retirée où caché dans un placard, un escalier secret menait à un port souterrain tout aussi secret…

Et dans ce port secret…se tenait Elias et l'ancien bateau des Spades Pirates. Le vieil homme leur offrit le plus beau des sourires en expliquant que Lil lui avait dit qu'ils avaient des soucis et qu'il devait les attendre ici. Ses nakamas s'empressèrent de le rejoindre. Enfin, Siljan et Dimitri montèrent rapidement dans le bateau alors que Stern faisait face au colonel. Elle s'approcha de lui et demanda :

« Pourquoi ?

- Je t'avais fait une promesse, je ne suis pas un parjure. Cependant la prochaine fois, je t'arrêterais.

- Comment-ça tu m'arrêteras ? Qui te dit que tu peux m'arrêter ?!

- Je ne sais pas, sourit le roux. Peut-être le fait que tu n'as toujours pas rejoint ton navire.

- Tss, soupira la brune. Je peux te poser encore une question ?

- Tant que ça ne porte pas sur les secrets de la marine…

- Comment tu connais ce passage ? Nous sommes dans la demeure de l'un des hommes les plus puissants et les plus riches mais tu sembles connaître cette demeure comme ta poche.

- Je la connais comme ma poche…, murmura le marine. Pour la simple et unique raison que cette demeure n'a pas toujours été à Lord Vivian. Elle a également appartenu à un pirate aux cheveux roux…et ce pirate avait un fils.

- Tu veux dire que… »

Almir Neska lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune avant de tourner les talons et de remonter l'escalier. Stern le regarda partir, et juste avant de disparaître, il murmura qu'ils seraient désormais toujours ennemis mais qu'il avait apprécié d'être son ami. Alors que ses yeux le perdaient, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps. Elle resta longtemps immobile jusqu'au moment où les cris des marines qui les cherchaient lui fit reprendre conscience. Elle sauta aussitôt sur le bateau et ils partirent.

Alors que son capitaine tentait de rejoindre sa cabine, Siljan l'arrêta :

« Alors amoureuse ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Par contre, toi… »

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques et avis.**

**(*): si si il en a un...**

**Remerciement et réponse :**

**Althed D Sora : merci pour ton commentaire et non tu ne m'avais pas encore laissé d'avis **

**Je serais ravie de lire ta fic.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Objectif l'île des hommes-poissons**

Après que Dimitri, Stern et Siljan eurent racontés leur histoire à Elias, celui-ci leur apprit une nouvelle des plus surprenantes :

« Nous avons eu un appel pendant le bal. Quelqu'un qui voulait vous parler…

- C'est vrai ? De qui ? demanda son capitaine.

- D'un certain Monkey D Luffy, il souhaiterait vous rencontrer et peut-être vous engager…

- Tss, sourit la jeune femme. Et il a dit où il était ?

- Sur la première île du nouveau monde, il nous attendra pendant un mois car son équipage a beaucoup de chose à faire sur cette île mais passer ce délai, ils s'en iront.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ?! Direction l'île des hommes-poissons et ensuite le nouveau monde.

- Tu comptes te mettre sous les ordres de ton oncle ?s'enquit Dimitri.

- Non mais je souhaite l'aider dans sa quête et peut-être que je pourrais exaucer le vœu de ma mère. Nos souhaits diffèrent, il veut être le roi des pirates tandis que moi je dois révéler l'histoire véritable et libérer ce monde du joug d'Akainu. Rien ne s'oppose à notre collaboration. »

Elias sourit à cette affirmation car lui aussi désirait de tout cœur que la vérité sur leur histoire soit découverte. Le vieillard regarda son capitaine et son attachement pour elle grandit. Elle était bien digne de ses ancêtres. Il mima un salut et alla rejoindre Siljan à la barre. Aucun des deux n'étaient navigateurs mais ils avaient tous deux des connaissances et se complétaient parfaitement. Avec eux, Stern n'avait presqu'aucun risque de se perdre et d'ailleurs elle leur faisait pleinement confiance. De plus, elle avait la certitude que même si elle ne prenait pas le bon chemin, elle atteindrait toujours sa destination.

Gol D Stern était ravie d'avoir eu des nouvelles de Luffy. Depuis le début, son but était de s'allier à lui et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas hâte de le revoir. La jeune femme eu un sourire en repensant à l'image qu'elle se faisait de cet équipage quand elle était enfant. Sa mère avait du bien rire en l'entendant. Mais elle n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque et elle prenait tout au premier degré. Et puis que Brook ne soit pas un fantôme mais un squelette, est-ce que c'était vraiment important ?! Le principal était que sa mère aimait les membres de l'équipage du château de paille et donc que Stern les aimait. De plus Luffy était le frère adoptif de son père, il était un peu la seule famille qui lui restait.

« Ils te manquent ? demanda alors son meilleur ami.

- Qui ?

- Mihawk, Perona, les jumeaux, Shanks…

- Un peu, parfois mais maintenant je vous ai vous. Et toi ils te manquent ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois. On était quand même une sorte de famille. Mais tu as raison et je comprends Barbe Blanche, quand on a perdu sa famille, on peut toujours s'en créer une autre.

- Si tu commences à faire de la philosophie, se moqua Stern.

- Je suis un grand penseur, déclara le jeune blond. Bientôt, tu verras, on lira mes écrits dans le monde entier !

- Si tu le dis… mais tu sais je me dis que je connais le même sort que mes parents, eux aussi ont été orphelin et eux aussi ont finis par trouver une famille. C'est comme si je me rapprochais d'eux… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Sa main effleura la cicatrice que la jeune femme avait dans le cou, souvenir de Territo et de la première fois qu'elle avait usé de ses pouvoirs. Dimitri savait que d'autres cicatrices couvraient le corps de sa meilleure amie et que ses blessures-là, elle se les était infligée elle-même afin de revoir ses parents encore et encore. Aujourd'hui elle s'était calmée mais il fallait être idiot pour croire qu'elle ne recommencerait plus jamais.

Devinant les pensées de Dimitri, Stern lui murmura qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle et que tout allait pour le mieux. Ensuite, elle quitta ses bras et alla dans sa cabine. Sans hésiter, elle prit le journal de son père et continua sa lecture…

_3 juin_

_Voilà trois jours que je n'ai pas écrits car il s'est passé beaucoup de chose. Premièrement, j'ai accosté sur une île. Je suis descendu à terre et j'ai rencontré une pauvre femme qui avait le corps recouvert de bleus. Je n'ai d'abord pas osé lui demander pourquoi et je lui ai juste demandé où je pourrais manger. Elle m'a fait signe de la suivre et m'a emmenée chez elle. Elle vivait dans une cabane, perdue au milieu de la forêt. Elle m'a servi à manger mais pas une seule fois elle a ouvert la bouche. Quand j'eus fini mon repas, elle me demanda avec des gestes de quitter sa maison et de m'en éloigner le plus vite possible. Je lui ai obéis et je suis arrivé jusqu'à un petit village de pêcheur. Quand les habitants m'ont vu, ils m'ont dits de m'en aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils avaient l'air terrifiés. J'ai voulu leur demander pourquoi mais ils ne m'ont donné aucune réponse. Je suis donc retourné à mon bateau la tête pleine de question. _

_Cependant à peine eu-je mis un pied sur mon navire, qu'un garçon me fit face et s'écria :_

_« Vous devez m'aider !_

_- Comment-ça ? Vous aidez à quoi ?_

_- à débarrassez notre île d'Ydragg et sa bande. Ce sont de terribles pirates qui terrorisent tout le monde. Ils sont arrivés il y a quatre ans et depuis nous sommes condamnés à rester sur cette île mais le pire c'est qu'Ydragg souhaite épouser ma sœur. Il l'a isolé et chaque jour il la demande en mariage, chaque jour elle refuse et chaque jour il la bat. Il lui a même coupé la langue car il ne supportait pas de la voir parler avec d'autres hommes…_

_- C'est intolérable ! Je vais t'aider mais avant il nous faut un plan. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de leur repaire, de leur nombre, de leurs armes… »_

_ Le garçon qui s'appelait Timéo me parla de tout et nous décidâmes d'attaquer cette nuit. Avec un peu de chance Ydragg ne savait pas encore que j'étais sur cette île et surtout il ne doutait pas que nous souhaitions l'attaquer… _

_ Quand l'heure fut venu, nous nous approchâmes silencieusement de son repaire. La sœur de Timéo qui était également la femme qui m'avait aidé était en train de servir à manger à ces brigands et ceux-ci l'insultait copieusement. Je sentis que mon compagnon bouillait de rage et j'avoue que je partageais son sentiment. Ce n'était pas une façon de traiter une femme, ce n'était pas une façon de traiter un être humain. Soudain un homme de haute taille et aux longs cheveux fit son apparition. Il était grossier mais il dégageait une certaine impression de force. _

_ Nous attendîmes patiemment qu'ils soient un peu soûls puis nous attaquâmes. Ils furent tellement surpris de nous voir que près de la moitié ne montrèrent aucune résistance. L'autre moitié nous opposa un peu plus de résistance mais ce n'étaient que de pauvre bougre d'east blue qui avait une force très moyenne et Timéo s'avéra un combattant redoutable. Et j'avoue avoir un peu usé du mystérieux pouvoir qui m'avait permis de sauver Luffy. Finalement je me retrouvais face à Ydragg et pu enfin avoir un véritable combat. Nous nous affrontâmes longtemps jusqu'à ce que la sœur de Timéo assomme son persécuteur avec une casserole. Nous attachâmes ensuite ces brigands et Timéo couru annoncer à tout le monde que leur cauchemar était terminé._

_Quand tout le monde fut là et malgré l'heure tardive, nous fîmes une grande fête. Je m'endormis en plein milieu du repas et ne me réveillait que le lendemain vers midi. Les villageois m'informèrent aussitôt qu'ils souhaitaient me donner une partie du butin des pirates. Je leur dis que je n'en voulais pas et qu'il leur revenait de droit cependant Timéo finit par me convaincre d'au moins aller le voir. Je le suivi donc et je vis avec surprise qu'il y avait un fruit du démon. Je déclarais donc que je me contenterais de ça puis avec impatience je pris le fruit et mordis dedans. Le goût était affreux mais je savais que cela n'était pas le plus important. Ensuite je m'enfuis en courant et montait dans ma barque. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'offrent d 'autre chose alors qu'ils avaient tant souffert…  
Toutefois rien ne se passa comme je l'avais souhaité et dans ma précipitation je renversais la bougie que j'allumais chaque jour en mémoire de ma mère. C'est là que je découvris que le fruit que j'avais avalé était le pyro-fruit. Et comme je ne savais pas le manier, j'empirais encore l'incendie. J'eus l'étrange réflexe de mettre toutes mes affaires à la flotte et mon bateau coula tout comme moi. _

_C'est alors que Timéo plongea et me sauva. Puis il récupéra mes affaires et se mit à me hurler dessus. Je ne pus que murmurer :_

_« Je n'ai plus de bateau…_

_- Et Ydragg a détruit les nôtres, soupira le chef du village. _

_- Pas tous, murmura alors Timéo. Il reste son bateau ainsi que le mien que j'ai caché. _

_- C'est vrai, m'écriai-je. Tu peux me prêter ton bateau ? Et vous villageois vous utiliserez celui de ce brigand pour pêcher. _

_- Oui mais à deux conditions…_

_- Lesquels ?_

_- La première est que tu dois me prendre dans ton équipage et la seconde est que tu ne dois partir que demain afin de maîtriser un minimum tes pouvoirs. Si tu enflammes encore le bateau…_

_- Marché conclu ! Tu es donc ma première recrue. »_

_Il sourit et je su que je venais de me faire un ami. Puis je suivi son conseil, m'éloignais le maximum des habitations et de la forêt et commençait à m'exercer. Ce ne fut pas facile mais je persévérais. Luffy avait été capable de maîtriser son fruit et donc il en serait de même pour moi. J'avoue cependant que j'eus de nombreux accès de rage et que je maudis le sort de m'avoir donné un pouvoir aussi incontrôlable. Je m'affalais sur le sable et c'est à ce moment que la sœur de Timéo, Lynéa débarqua. Elle prit un bâton et écrivit dans le sable :_

_« _**Ne cherche pas à te battre contre ton pouvoir, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tu dois l'apprivoiser**

_Comment sais-tu ça ?_

**Mon amant était doté d'un fruit du démon et il m'en a parlé. **

_Où est-t-il ?_

**Il est parti, il n'était pas de ce village et il aimait l'aventure. Mais il m'a dit qu'un jour il reviendrait.**

_Et vous l'attendez ? Vous êtes quelqu'un de très fidèle…_

**Non, pas plus qu'une autre. Je l'aime et c'est tout. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais connu l'amour.**

_Non_

**Vous avez de la chance… Enfin l'amour est une belle chose mais elle laisse bien des blessures. Mais je vais vous laisser, il faut que vous vous entrainiez. Prenez soin de mon frère. »**

_Elle me quitta aussi rapidement qu'elle m'avait rejoint. Je regardais longtemps et me dis qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Puis j'appliquais son conseil et tout devint plus limpide. Le feu n'était plus mon ennemi mais mon allié. Désormais nous ne faisions plus qu'un et cela durerait jusqu'à ma mort. Un immense sourire me vint alors que je réfléchissais à tout ce que je pourrais faire avec un tel pouvoir…_

_Et le lendemain, Timéo et moi embarquèrent avec pour destination, l'aventure. _

_ 4 juin_

_ Je n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur compagnon. Nous nous entendons à merveille et il a beaucoup d'humour. De plus c'est un habile pêcheur et il un grand joueur de jeux de cartes. D'ailleurs il a proposé un nom pour notre équipage : les pirates de l'as de pique. _

« Bateau en vue ! s'écria Elias. Il se dirige droit sur nous.

- Tout le monde à son poste de combat, » cria Stern et elle referma son livre.

La jeune fille remonta sur le pont, observa son équipage et sourit. Quelques soit leur ennemi, ils le battraient. Elle était la fille d'Ace quand même! Et puis Luffy l'attendait.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

**A suivre. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Ashley Kyan**

Face à eux, le drapeau à tête de mort des pirates venaient d'être sorti et Stern ordonna qu'on fasse de même. Elle avait pris la longue-vue et scrutait ses adversaires :

« Il y a cinq bateaux mais un seul est important. Celui qui nous fait face, c'est là que sont les meilleurs pirates de cette assemblée. Le capitaine de cet équipage est une femme. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et porte un grand cimeterre. Elle a la vingtaine et elle semble déterminée. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, elle s'appelle Ashley Kyan. Sa prime est de 130 000 000 Berrys et elle a la réputation d'être sans pitié. On dit qu'elle aussi cruelle qu'Eustass Kidd. En outre, elle est d'origine noble et est d'une arrogance sans pareil. Son second est également une femme, Mary Kyna. Elle a de long cheveux blond et des yeux bleu. C'est sa sœur adoptive et sa prime est de 90 000 000 Berrys. Elle est toujours près de son capitaine et certain pensent qu'elles ont une liaison. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur mais tous les détails sont importants. Et surtout, son grand-père était un homme-poisson donc c'est une excellente nageuse et elle maîtrise le karaté des hommes poissons. Elles sont les deux membres les plus dangereux de cet équipage. Il faudra toutefois se méfier du petit garçon et du grand noir dont les primes sont de 70 000 000 et 75 000 000 Berrys. Le petit garçon, c'est Viracocha, un hypnotiseur de talent d'une cruauté sans limite, adepte de la torture. La plupart disent qu'il faut mieux mourir que de tomber entre ses mains. Quant au noir, il se nomme Yris et il sait dompter les animaux. Sur son épaule est perché un faucon et à ses côtés, j'aperçois une tigresse des neiges. Toutefois, ses animaux de prédilections sont les serpents. Yris est certainement le personnage le plus sympathique de ce sinistre équipage mais ce n'est pas non plus un enfant de cœur. Enfin, au cœur du vaisseau, doit se tenir un homme au teint pâle et aux yeux vides. C'est le navigateur de cet équipage et malgré qu'il soit aveugle, l'un des meilleurs au monde. Le reste est composé de brigands abrutis et de mousses. Ce sont des sous-fifres qui permettent à Ashley de ne pas se salir les mains.

- Comment sais-tu tous-cela ? s'enquit Siljan.

- Ma mère m'a appris à chercher à tout savoir. Il est logique que j'ai pris la peine de me renseigner sur nos futurs ennemis. Et de tous les équipages que nous pouvions affronter, ils sont ceux

- Aucun secret ne résiste à Stern, déclara Dimitri. Et c'est parfois effrayant…

- On ne se préoccupe pas des autres bateaux ? demanda alors Elias.

- Dimitri, je compte sur toi, »ordonna Stern.

Le jeune blond sourit, monta sur la rambarde. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Mary Kyna et ils se défièrent un instant. Puis, il prit le contrôle des flots. Une gigantesque vague fit son apparition et se fracassa sur les bateaux ennemis. Des morceaux de bois volèrent de partout mais face à eux, le bateau d'Ashley tenait toujours. Mary avait arrêté la vague.

Dimitri ne quittait pas son adversaire des yeux jusqu'au moment où elle fit réapparaître une vague qu'il la dissimula. Mais le jeune homme n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à la position de la jeune femme car la vague qu'elle avait créée se précipitait vers eux. Il fit appel à tous ses pouvoirs pour la contrer et réussit in extremis. Soudain, Mary surgit des flots et lui sauta à la gorge. Grâce à un étonnant réflexe, Dimitri lui décocha un coup de pied qui la fit voler de l'autre côté du navire.

Siljan regardait le combat avec crainte et elle faillit se précipiter vers son second mais au même moment, les deux bateaux furent mis en contact. Elle commença alors à se battre avec les mousses du vaisseau ennemi avec une relative facilité. Son capitaine avait raison de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas une réelle menace pour eux. Néanmoins, ils l'empêchaient d'aller porter assistance au beau blond et cela l'agaçait beaucoup. Dimitri n'était pas un spécialiste du combat au corps à corps et il était donc en danger. C'est alors qu'une main froide se posa sur son cou. Siljan se retourna à une vitesse stupéfiante et projeta le propriétaire du bras loin d'elle. Un rire inquiétant, provenant d'au-dessus de sa tête répondit à son attaque. C'était un rire clair, aigu, le rire d'un enfant mais il n'y avait aucune humanité, aucune innocence dans ce rire. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit un gamin. Il était perché sur un mat et la regardait avec des yeux moqueurs. Repensant aux paroles de son capitaine, elle lança un de ses couteaux. L'enfant l'évita et d'une voix douce murmura :

« Oh, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous attaquez à un pauvre enfant ?

Tu n'as d'enfant que l'apparence. A l'intérieur de toi, je ne vois qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang.

Vous me faîtes de la peine. Je ne vous ai rien fait… »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage et la jeune femme en fut ébranlée. Jamais elle n'avait vu de visage aussi pur, aussi doux… Viracocha avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds coupés courts. Ses lèvres étaient minces et son teint était celui d'une pêche. Il était mince sans être maigre. Siljan trouvait qu'il ressemblait un peu à Dimitri et un peu à Ehsan et elle ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Elle commença lentement à s'approcher de lui or elle n'avait plus l'intention de lui faire de mal.

De son coté, Elias s'était attablé et jouait distraitement avec ses fioles de poisons. Les cadavres des rares hommes qui étaient passés sans combattre les deux femmes, jonchaient le sol autour de lui. Le vieil homme n'était certes pas le meilleur combattant de l'équipage de Stern mais il avait de l'expérience et avait tué et blessé bien plus d'hommes que le reste de son équipage réuni, dans sa longue vie. Ces pirates de secondes zones n'avaient aucune chance face à lui et ses poisons.

Yris l'observait de loin, en silence et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Cet homme lui plaisait, il respirait la sérénité et la sagesse. Avec l'aisance et le silence d'un serpent, l'homme couleur ébène se faufila jusqu'à son adversaire. Sans même lui demander la permission, il s'assit en face de lui.

« Je m'appelle Yris. Et vous ?

- Enchanté. Je suis Elias. Vous désirez une tasse de thé ?

- J'ai soif mais pas assez pour accepter ce que vous me proposez.

- Comme c'est dommage, tout aurait été plus simple si vous aviez accepté.

- Vous vous seriez ennuyé…

- Certainement, mais j'ai quelqu'un à protéger maintenant. Sinon on m'a dit que vous aviez des animaux de compagnies, j'aimerais bien faire leur connaissance.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée mais si vous y tenez. »

Yris siffla doucement et sous le regard légèrement étonné d'Elias, ses animaux le rejoignirent. D'abord, du ciel, vint le faucon qui se posa avec majesté sur l'épaule de son maître. Ensuite, s'une démarche indolente, la tigresse dont le pelage avait la beauté et la légèreté des nuages traversa la zone de combat. Avec une grâce ensorcelante, elle s'assit près de son maitre. Enfin, de fins serpents sortirent de son pull. Ils entouraient ses bras comme des bijoux. Elias réprima alors un frisson, le combat venait de débuter et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage.

Comme Siljan, Stern avait commencé par affronter les hommes d'équipage et comme son armurière, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à s'en défaire. Elle avait même réussi à sauter sur le navire ennemi. Puis, Ashley s'était approché d'elle et le véritable combat avait commencé. Elles avaient d'abord échangé des regards, cherchant une faille dans la garde de leur adversaire. Quand elles avaient compris que ce ne serait pas aussi simple, elles avaient souris. En même temps, comme si l'une était le reflet de l'autre. Après tout, elles étaient toute deux brunes, grandes et fines. Mais la fille d'Ace avait une peau blanche, presque transparente, couverte de cicatrices et ses mains étaient calleuses tandis qu'Ashley avait une peau halée sans aucune marque et ses mains étaient aussi douces que de la soie. L'une avait une épée, l'autre un sabre.

Elles restèrent figées quelques minutes, étrangères à tout ce qui passait autour d'elle. Dans leur tête, les deux jeunes femmes préparaient leur combat. Puis, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun signal, elles s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre. Leurs armes se rencontrèrent, glissèrent l'une sur l'autre comme sur de la glace et elles échangèrent leur place. Un jeune voleur de l'équipage d'Ashley profita de cet instant pour s'approcher du capitaine ennemie, un poignard à la main. Sans ciller, Stern fit un tour sur elle-même et son arme blessa gravement le jeune homme au ventre. Il s'affala par terre tandis que l'élève de Mihawk était de nouveau face à son adversaire. Cette fois, son arme avait pris une bonne teinte rouge. Ashley regarda son sous-fifre avec dégoût avant de se remettre également en garde, elle n'aimait pas les faibles. La plus jeune se fendit et tenta une touche au pied néanmoins elle rata son coup car sa rivale sauta sur un tonneau. Désormais en position de faiblesse, Stern dût battre en retraite alors qu'Ashley se mouvait telle une acrobate. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas si étonnant, puisque son arme courbé était légère et qu'elle était également l'arme des cavalier d'où le besoin de la jeune femme de s'élever. Tout en reculant, Stern attrapa une corde et l'arme dans la bouche, elle commença à monter afin d'être au même niveau. La plus vieille lança alors son sabre avec dextérité et trancha la corde. Son adversaire tomba au sol mais malgré une importante douleur dans le bas du dos, elle se releva.

Evidemment Mary Kyna avait finis par se relever et son combat contre Dimitri avait repris. Et pour le moment, elle était clairement en position de force car le jeune homme ne faisait que parer ses coups. Il n'avait jamais été un grand combattant jusqu'au jour où il y avait eu son fruit du démon. Alors que le jeune blond battait en retraite, son cœur commença à être douloureux. Il ne voulait plus être un poids mais en ce moment il était juste inutile. Il finit même par tellement reculer qu'il passa par-dessus-bord. Ses mains seules le retenant encore au bateau.

De son côté Siljan s'avançait de plus en plus vers l'enfant et elle leva la main vers lui:

« Je peux te toucher ? Tu as l'air aussi doux que le coton.

- Quel drôle d'idée ! Tu es étrange, quel est ton nom ?

- Siljan.

- Je m'appelle Viracocha. Comme le dieu soleil des incas…

- C'est très beau…

- Tu trouves ? Je suis d'accord, le soleil est supérieur aux Hommes et moi aussi.»

Soudain Dimtri cria et elle tourna son regard vers lui. L'enfant murmura alors :

"Ce n'est pas très poli d'ignorer les gens. Et ce n'est pas très prudent, de regarder ailleurs quand on se bat"

Siljan se tourna alors vers lui. Viracocha tendit sa main et toucha celle de Siljan. Ses yeux se vrillèrent dans les siens et la jeune femme commença lentement à perdre des forces. Finalement, elle finit par s'endormir et tomba inanimée sur le sol. Le petit garçon tira alors son corps dans une cabine qu'il referma à clé puis il retourna au combat.

Les serpents d'Yris montèrent sur la table et foncèrent vers Elias. Ils le mordirent répandant leur venin dans les veines du vieil homme. Pourtant celui-ci ne cilla pas. Son adversaire sourit, comprenant que l'empoisonneur était insensible au poison. Alors d'un clignement de l'œil, il ordonna à sa tigresse d'attaquer. Elias ne put rien faire et il se retrouva couché à terre, les canines du fauves à quelques mètres de sa gorge.

Mary s'approchait dangereusement de lui, alors Dimitri fit appel à toute sa force et il se projeta contre l'autre navire. Il tomba à côté de Stern et ils se relevèrent dos à dos. Leurs ennemies s'approchèrent et Ashley murmura :

« Maintenant les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer »

**A suivre**


End file.
